The 99th Hunger Games: Crossover
by androidilenya
Summary: A Voyager/TNG/Hunger Games crossover. What would happen if the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise and the U.S.S. Voyager got randomly transported to the Hunger Games universe? Lots and lots of death, that's what. Especially when certain crewmembers start going crazy and killing everyone. Rated T to be safe. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Star Trek: Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, and Hunger Games fanfiction! Not expecting to get many reviews or anything, since it's a strange combination, but I would appreciate feedback if you are one of the few who is in all three fandoms~**

**Now... on~ with~ the~ story~!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere, an entity laughed.<p>

To certain starship captains, this being was quite familiar. The universe was a playground to him, and his chief joy lay in toying with oblivious mortals, placing them in impossible situations and mocking them as they struggled to get out of them. Most sentient species would find him extremely aggravating, but the fact remained that he held a great deal of power and was capable of wiping out billions of planets with a single thought. This was what made him so very dangerous- he had the emotional maturity of a five-year-old and the power of several trillion nuclear bombs at his disposal.

The fact that he was laughing could not bode well for aforementioned starship captains.

"Oh, dear... you thought Robin Hood was bad. Wait until you see this one, mon capitaine..."

A flash of light... and...

* * *

><p>On the U.S.S. <em>Enterprise<em>, Jean-Luc Picard sat back in his chair, watching the stars warp by on the viewscreen. Behind him, Worf was scanning a Security report, Data was demonstrating something to Wesley Crusher on his console, and to his left and right sat Deanna Troi and William Riker, the ship's counselor and first officer respectively.

All in all, it was life as usual on the _Enterprise._

Still, Picard couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Perhaps it was just that in the past, whenever a lull came in their schedule, something crazy, life-threatening, or both occurred. He resisted the urge to turn and ask Worf to run a scan of nearby space- knowing the Klingon, he would either already be running those scans on a regular basis or would be ashamed that he wasn't if the captain inquired. In the end, it was simply safer to not ask.

"Approaching the Phrixus system, captain," Data said.

"Slow to impulse," Picard ordered. The _Enterprise_ was delivering a shipment of grain to Phrixus II, a non-vital shipment, since the planet could easily survive without it for at least a year more. Still, Starfleet had sent Picard out here to give him a break from recent events (the first thing that came to mind was the near-destruction of Earth by a Borg cube...) and he really appreciated that. "Anything on the scans, Worf?"

The Klingon security chief shook his head. "No, sir."

"Very good. Mr. Data-"

Picard never finished his sentence, because the ship suddenly shuddered, throwing him out of his chair and launching him clear across the bridge as the artificial gravity died. A second later it was back online, sending him back down to the floor with a loud and very painful thud.

The red alert klaxon was already sounding. "Report!" he called out over the wailing. "And turn that thing off!"

"Yes, sir." Worf pulled himself off the floor and pressed a button. The bridge fell silent, though the red light continued to flash.

"Is everybody all right?"

Most of the bridge called out responded, though there was a random red-shirt lying apparently dead on the floor, blood spreading from where she had hit the wall. It was only to be expected, seeing as she was wearing that unfortunate colored uniform.

_"Engineering to bridge,"_ came Geordi's voice from the inter-ship com. _"Captain, we've sustained considerable damage to the warp coil. We're going to have to take it offline before something happens. If the anti-matter containment fields have been damaged I'll have to reroute the-"_

"Do whatever is necessary, Mr. LaForge. Picard out." He turned to Data, who was still in his seat at Tactical. "Do you have any idea what caused that?"

"No, sir."

"Do you think-"

Once again, he was cut off mid-sentence. This time there was a huge crack, and a blinding flash of white light. Picard had time for a single, disoriented thought:

_Now, why does that flash look familiar?_

Then the world went dark.

* * *

><p>Many, many (many many many) light years away...<p>

"Approaching the Helle system, Captain," Harry Kim said from the back of the bridge.

"Slow to one-third impulse, Ensign." Captain Kathryn Janeway said over her shoulder. Beside her, Chakotay stared at the viewscreen with his usual inscrutable expression. The former Maquis had become an invaluable member of the _Voyager_'s crew these past few years, along with most of the others on his ship. Specifically B'Elanna, who was currently the chief engineer. She honestly did not know what she would have done without them.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Tom Paris asked from the console up front, where he was subbing in for an ensign who had come down with a severe case of constipation and was currently down in sickbay under the, er... 'tender ministrations' or the EMH. "Sir," he added belatedly, seeing Chakotay's glare. "I mean, captain."

"Just a routine exploration. Neelix thinks that the civilization on the fourth planet might know of a wormhole we can use to try and cut a few decades off of our journey home."

"I see."

And then, out of nowhere, the ship shook violently, sending everyone flying (except Tuvok, because Vulcans can stay up like that). The lights dimmed, then brightened as the auxiliary power kicked in.

"Report, Mr. Tuvok!" Janeway called as she stood up.

"Minor damage to Decks ten through thirteen. Several injuries. No fatalities. There is no indication of an energy wave or subspace phenomenon that could explain what just happened, captain."

"Then what just happened?"

"I have no hypothesis as of the present moment."

"Well, then-"

And, like her counterpart on the _Enterprise_, she was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a deafening crack and a flash of white light.

_What the hell-?_

And everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope ya liked it. A bit short, since I have a few other fanfics in progress, but it was really only intended as a prologue. <strong>

**Please review or I will find you and kill you in your sleep. Twice. **

**And Cronomon, this means you.**

**~ai**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**To whoever the anonymous reviewer was (I'd love to know who you are, by the way) that left such a pointed message on the first chapter: Thanks for the ideas. Just for the record, I've read the freaking BOOKS, which is more informative than the movie, thank you very much. And while I appreciate the input, there was no reason to call me a 'little tease' because this chapter was delayed. I had a Science report and History test and a Math test and overall a really work-filled week. Plus finals are coming up. Thus I had little time to work on my fanfic.**

**But now it's up. You'd better be happy.**

**One final thing: I show the captains being led away from the place they woke up- the 'reaping' area, if you will- but not any of the others, since it'd get too repetitive.**

**Review, please.**

* * *

><p><em>~We're going to stay awake, for as long as it takes... we're going to play the game again, for as long as it takes again, for something we don't really want at all...to win is to lose, to lose is to win...~<em>

__-Love&Rockets

* * *

><p>"Where..."<p>

Picard's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on the ground, somewhere unfamiliar. He sat up, dusting off the front of his red uniform. His combadge was gone, but other than that everything seemed to be accounted for. Glancing around, he realized that he was alone in what looked like a city center.

Alone, that is, except for the woman that was lying, still unconscious, at the other end of the space.

He stood up and walked over, still a bit light-headed from whatever had brought him there. The woman had on a uniform that was almost identical Starfleet uniform that he himself was currently wearing, but he didn't recognize her, as he did most of the captains in Starfleet. He'd never seen her in his life. Perhaps she was from an alternate universe. Anything was possible, at this point.

Just as he reached her, the woman began to stir. Her dark eyes snapped open and she sat up, immediately alert.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" she asked. Her reddish-brown hair fell in front of her face as she stood up, facing him with a defiant light in her eyes.

"I have not brought you here," he responded, backing up with his hands up, indicating that he held no weapon. "I am just as confused as you are, Captain..."

"Kathryn Janeway, of the U.S.S. Voyager," she replied, an appraising look on her face. "And you are?"

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise." He had never heard of the Voyager, so perhaps his alternate-universe theory was correct.

"Do you have any idea where we are, captain?" Janeway asked, looking around the area.

"No, I-"

Picard was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He looked up, noticing for the first time a stage set up at one end of the square area.

"Welcome, Tributes of District One!" a vaguely familiar voice said. Janeway turned, and her mouth fell open.

"Does someone want to tell me why there's a Ferengi here?"

There was indeed a member of said species standing on the stage. "Welcome, hew-mans!" he said, simpering. "Shall I escort you to the train now?"

"Explain to us what the hell is going on first," Janeway ordered.

"All shall be explained to you in due time," the Ferengi said, bowing mockingly. "Right this way, if you please."

The captains exchanged a look that clearly said, I guess we have no choice, then.

They followed the Ferengi out, confused but ready for anything.

Well, almost anything.

* * *

><p>William Riker, middle name unknown but starting with a 'T', sat up, head pounding and a splitting pain lurking behind his eyes.<p>

He looked around, wincing as the motion made his head hurt even more. He wasn't alone. A man with an odd tattoo over his left eye was watching him, sitting a few feet away.

"Hey, know where we are?" Riker asked, noting that the man was wearing a Starfleet uniform as well, the pips on his collar indicating that he was also a commander.

"No."

"...okay." Riker looked around, fingering the end of his dark brown goatee. "Doesn't look like anywhere I know. We're certainly no longer on the Enterprise... or wherever you're from."

"The Voyager. I am Commander Chakotay. Who are you?"

"Commander William Riker, of the Enterprise. Where was the Voyager when you came here? Maybe both of our ships got caught in some kind of subspace phenomenon."

"I somehow doubt that," the man replied, a faint smile on his face. "We were in the Delta Quadrant, after all, many hundreds of light-years from Earth. We haven't seen another Starfleet ship in six years."

"Delta-?" Riker trailed off, shaking his head incredulously. "Obviously we have quite a few things to talk about."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>The first thing that Lt. Commander Data was aware of was that he was lying flat on his back, apparently having just been reactivated, though he had no memory of being deactivated in the first place.<p>

In fact, his last memory was of him sitting in his usual seat in ops, simultaneously planning the next shuttlecraft repair rotations, redesigning an additional magnetic polarity device that Geordi had mentioned was faulty, calculating the distance in kilometers to their destination, and playing a mental game of chess against himself, just to make sure all systems were functioning normally.

And then there had been a flash of white light, and after that, the android's memory was a blank. Understandable if he had been deactivated, of course.

He ran an internal diagnostic scan and found all systems functioning normally. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was at one end of a field, about fifteen point three by nineteen point two meters. There was another humanoid there, three point nine two meters from his current position. He stood and approached her, not at all unsteady from his recent awakening.

She sat up suddenly and jumped on him, fists flying. "Take me back onto my ship, you cowardly alien!"

Data's hands closed around her wrists, keeping her from moving. "Stop this unprovoked attack, please," he said, pushing her backwards slightly so that her kicking feet could not reach him.

She glared at him, a savage snarl on her face. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Judging by her ridged brow, dark skin, and ferocious attitude, she was either part or entirely Klingon. And having Worf as a crewmate had taught Data a few things about how to deal with the species.

"Please calm down. I am Lt. Commander Data of the Federation starship Enterprise. I am not your enemy." Data had found that when humanoids were distressed, they responded best to short, simple sentences. In this case, it seemed to work. The Klingon stopped struggling and looked up at Data, a curious look on her face.

"You're Starfleet?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes." She also seemed to be part of Starfleet, judging from the uniform she was wearing. "What is your name?"

"B'elanna Torres. And I'm sorry for attacking you like that. It's just... well, my Klingon half does that sometimes." She looked honestly apologetic, so Data let go of her wrists and let her step back.

So she was half Klingon. Fascinating.

* * *

><p>Geordi LaForge groaned, blank white eyes flickering open. For a second he lay there, disoriented, then panic hit him.<em> Where's my VISOR? Where the hell am I?<em> He certainly wasn't in the engineering room anymore, unless someone had carpeted the floor with grass in his absence.

He cast around, hands outstretched and scrabbling in the dirt. He felt cool, slick metal under his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief as he slid his VISOR on.

The first thing he saw was an unfamiliar biosignature, sitting on a nearby rock watching him. He knew almost all of the Enterprise's crew by sight- to him, the thermal readings he got from them on his VISOR were as distinctive as their faces would be to a sighted crew member- but he had never seen this man before.

"Hey, who're you?" the man asked, hopping down off the rock and sticking his hand out.

"... Geordi LaForge. Chief of Engineering on the U.S.S. Enterprise." Geordi took the offered hand and shook it, noting the man's strong grip.

"Tom Paris, former Maquis and currently aboard the U.S.S. Voyager. Though, actually, that's not technically true, as I have no idea whatsoever where I am right now. Do you?"

"No, I don't," he replied, turning around to get a full view of the space they were in. It wasn't too big, but judging from the breeze and sound of birds, they were nowhere near a starship.

"We'll just have to figure that out, then, eh? C'mon, we can stick together," Paris said cheerfully.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Worf's first instinct upon awakening was to attack the first thing he saw, assuming it wasn't a fellow Starfleet member. Thus, it was only the uniform that the Vulcan wore that kept him from rushing him and demanding to know where his captain was.<p>

Still, he approached the Vulcan with understandable caution, wary of an ambush or other dishonorable battle tactic.

"Who are you?" he asked, hand hovering over his phaser.

"Lt. Tuvok, cheif of security aboard the Starship Voyager. And you are?"

"Lt. Worf, security chief, Starship Enterprise." So he was a fellow head of security, eh? Or at least he said he was. Worf was still suspicious.

"Do you know who or what brought us here?" Tuvok asked, no emotion at all on his face.

"No."

"Nor do I. As humans say, it would appear that we are in the same boat."

"..."

"..."

Tuvok didn't seem too upset to be on a random planet, separated from his captain, and stuck with an unknown person. But with Vulcans, who knew?

Worf decided that the best course of action would be to simply wait. Whatever had brought them here, it would surely show itself in due course.

* * *

><p><em>I sense... what do I sense?<em>

Deanna Troi's dark eyes fluttered open. An alien face came into view, hovering over her, about five inches away.

"Ah, you're awake," the alien said, pulling away. "I was getting worried about you. I'm Neelix, best chef in the quadrant."

"... I'm Deanna Troi, ship's counselor on the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Troi. Now, I suppose that the best thing to do would be to figure out where we are and how to get back to our respective ship, right?"

"Yes." Deanna sat up, trying not to wince when a stab of pain went through her leg. Apparently whatever had brought her here hadn't been all too gentle with her.

This alien seemed honest enough. Which, since Deanna was an empath, was probably an accurate first impression. Certainly he had no hostile intentions towards her, and he was just as confused as she was, so the chances of him being the reason for her presence here were slim.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look, you're waking up. How nice."<p>

The sound of a dry, sarcastic voice reached Beverly's ears.

_...where am I?_ she thought, opening her eyes slightly then closing them as the bright sunlight made her head hurt.

"I bet you have no more of an idea as to why we are here than I do," the voice continued.

"Who are you?" she asked, sitting up and opening her eyes again, this time managing to keep them open.

"The Emergency Medical Hologram from the U.S.S. Voyager. And I strongly suspect that someone forgot to turn off my program again. This is not the medical bay. I should not be here."

She stared at him, a bit overwhelmed. "I, um..."

"You're very helpful, aren't you," he said scathingly. "Oh, well, it seems that I am the only sane one around here these days, anyways."

Beverly was now officially freaked out. But a good doctor never let her uncertainty show, and she was a Starfleet doctor, the best of the best. She had to be, to get onto the Enterprise.

"I assure you, I am also perfectly sane," she said, trying to smile at the hologram, which had the form of a balding, middle-aged man. "I'm sure that you'd agree that our first priority should be to figure out where we are?"

He nodded, looking at her appraisingly. "How refreshing. Someone with a dose of common sense, for once."

Beverly smiled again, still unsure as to what to make of him.

* * *

><p>Miles O'Brien stared at the little alien girl, completely confused.<p>

_I was in the transporter room... and then there was a flash of light... and now I'm in a field somewhere._

_How strange._

The alien was staring at him with similar curiosity. She had introduced herself as 'Kes', and had claimed to be a Ocampan, a species from the Delta quadrant.

Last time he had checked, the Enterprise- and O'Brien with it- had been nowhere near the Delta quadrant. Not that he thought that the alien was lying. After all, if he was here for some strange reason, apparently nowhere near the Enterprise, it was hardly inconceivable that a similar thing could have happened to her.

_I'm sure that if we wait long enough, something will happen, right?_ O'Brien sighed, shifting his legs a bit and leaning against the nearest rock.

_I just hope that I don't have to wait too long..._

* * *

><p>"H-hello... I, um..."<p>

Seven of Nine stared at the stuttering, blushing young man in front of her. "Are you physically hurt?" she asked, wondering why he was behaving so strangely.

"N-no..."

She simply stared at him, taking him in.

"I, um, I'm Reginald B-barclay. Who're y-you?"

"Seven of Nine, former Borg drone, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One."

"O-okay..." The man retreated into silence, perhaps put off by her blunt manner.

She looked at her surroundings, curious. It was a field, and she and this Barclay were the only ones in it.

Where is the Voyager?

"What ship are you from?" she asked the human, having seen from his uniform that he was a Starfleet lieutenant.

"Th-the Enterprise..."

"I see."

"I-I don't know where we are. D-do you?"

"No."

"I have to get back to the ship, I have a date tonight-"

"Irrelevant." Well, it was. Though maybe that had been a bit harsh. But his reaction- sitting heavily down on the ground and hugging his knees- was completely unwarranted.

* * *

><p>Lt. Selar had been in sickbay, assisting Dr. Crusher with a test on a sample of a nanovirus discovered at their last stop, when there had been a flash of light.<p>

She had woken up in an open space with a young Asian human. Because apparently she had lost consciousness at some point.

"What did you say your name was?" the man asked, smiling.

"Selar."

"Okay." He had told her that his name was Kim. Harry Kim, ensign on the U.S.S. Voyager. She had, in turn, informed him of her own name and rank. It was strange, being suddenly transported to a different planet, and paired with an officer from another ship.

Assuming he was who he said he was. But unless he was whoever had brought her here, there was no logical reason for him to be lying.

"Hey, I, um... do you have any idea what we're doing here?"

"No."

"..."

"But I am sure that that will be revealed in due course."

"Well, I suppose."

This Kim seemed like a capable officer, even if he was a bit young. Surely between the two of them they would be able to handle the majority of anything that could happen to them.

* * *

><p>Picard and Janeway followed the Ferengi into a large room, where a group of twenty-two other people were gathered Picard recognized more than half of them, as they were from his own ship.<p>

"Captain!"

Picard turned, relief filling him. "Commander. Who else is here?"

"Data, Worf, Deanna, Dr. Crusher, Wesley... Guinan, Geordi, O'Brien and his wife, and a few others whose names I can't remember..." Riker pointed out a trio in the corner, shrugging.

"Ensign Gomez, from engineering, and Lieutenants Selar from medical and Barclay from engineering," Data supplied helpfully, coming up behind Riker.

"I see. I do wonder why we are here."

"All shall be answered, hew-mons," a nasally voice came from a heretofore unnoticed stage at the front of the room.

Picard frowned, but didn't say anything. The Ferengi cleared his throat and continued, "You have all been brought here to participate in a... game. A very special type of game!"

"We don't want to be in any of your damn games," a female Klingon called from where the Voyager crew had naturally formed a group. "We want to get back to our ship, right now."

The Ferengi chuckled. "I am afraid that that is not possible. The only way out is to win the game."

"Then tell us the rules," Riker called out, folding his arms and glaring at the alien. Picard could tell that his first officer was just as unhappy to be there as he was, but with no other way out currently available, they didn't exactly have a choice.

"Yes, the rules," the Ferengi simpered. "Simple. All of you will be placed in an arena to kill each other. The last one surviving wins!"

Exclamations of incredulous disbelief erupted from everywhere.

"So the rest of us have to die?"

"Do you really think we'd do that?"

"What the hell?"

Picard raised his voice, calling out, "I demand to be let out. Let whoever is responsible for this drop the facade and explain themselves!"

"This is no joke, hew-mon," the Ferengi said, grinning. "It is for very real. And, in fact, the Games will begin in three seconds..."

"Wait!" someone yelled, panicked.

"Two..."

Worf tried to rush the Ferengi, but an unseen force field drove him back.

"One."

The floor opened up beneath them, and all twenty-four of them fell into blackness.

The last thing Picard heard as he fell was:

"Let the Ninety-ninth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I didn't show everyone waking up. I know. The other pairs were Wesley Crusher and Keiko O'Brien, and Sonia Gomez and Guinan.<strong>

**And I skipped the whole parade/training/judging/interview thing because it would've just been them trying to escape and all that. It's better if they're just dropped in the arena first thing.**

**Review please! And don't freak out of the next chapter takes awhile to come out... sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**They are now in the arena. Fun, fun, fun, eh?**

**Review please.**

* * *

><p><em>~ If you know about this place you will find me hiding cause when you think the coast is clear <em>_have you lost what you were finding... __a bad dream is my reality __we're living in a world without any peace... __when you think you know what's next, expect the unexpected...~_

-Anna Graceman

* * *

><p>The first thing that Chakotay saw upon opening his eyes was snow.<p>

He was standing on a disc, not even a very large one. There were others on discs as well, in a circle around a huge, golden horn with what looked like weapons and food spilling out of it. It looked like they were at the top of a mountain somewhere.

_How strange._

To his right, Kes stirred, moaning. She sat up, looked around, then spotted Neelix on a nearby disc. She stood up and stepped off of the disc, to walk over to her boyfriend.

Or she tried to, at least.

The instant her feet touched the snowy ground, there was a bright flash of orange light and a deafening roar. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't much left of the little alien girl.

"Kes!" Neelix screamed, almost stepping off his own disc but apparently thinking better of it at the last moment.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to warn you," the Ferengi's voice boomed from an unseen loudspeaker. "There's land mines around those. They'll be disabled once the Games really begin. And since everyone seems to be awake now, shall be start? At the sound of the cannon, go for it!"

Chakotay hurriedly located his captain. Janeway was on a disc at the other end of the circle, a confused but determined expression on her face. The golden horn partially blocked his view of the rest of the people, but all around the horn were a series of silver, shimmering spots, about twelve of them.

Before he could start wondering about wha they were, the sudden boom of the cannon shocked him off the disc and towards the center, to his captain. He snagged a pack on his way across, then halted at Janeway's side.

"Captain."

"Commander," she nodded. "Grab something else. We'd better get going."

"Surely you aren't thinking of actually playing their game, are you?" he replied, frowning slightly.

"Certainly not. But we will need to survive, won't we?" Janeway looked around and grabbed the nearest crewmember- Neelix. "Let's go."

"Did you see what happened to Kes?" the Talaxian sobbed, looking at the bloody mess that had been his girlfriend.

"Neelix, we can't worry about that right now," Chakotay said. "Let's get-"

He took a step forward, and his foot brushed the nearest silver circle. At once a swirling column of energy appeared, expanding outwards from it.

Another land mine?

But no, this was different. Whatever it was, Chakotay didn't feel threatened by it. Which was a good thing, because before he could do anything it had surrounded him, Janeway, Neelix, and a dark-haired woman standing next to them.

* * *

><p>Riker saw Deanna disappear in the silver cloud, but he couldn't do anything now, couldn't afford to react to it. His main concern was keeping his captain from coming to harm.<p>

A growl made him look up. A strange, dark brown creature had risen from the shadows, one that looked vaguely like a cross between a bear and a dog.

That thing doesn't look very friendly...

Riker hurried over to Picard, motioning to the animal. "Let's get out of here, sir. We'd probably better grab a weapon and some supplies."

"Good idea, number one," the Frenchman said dryly, bending down and hefting a sword. "How does this look?"

"..."

A blonde man from the other group stumbled over, glancing over his shoulder at the creature, an expression of fear on his face. "What the hell is that?"

Just as he reached Picard and Riker, he tripped, throwing out his hands in an attempt to regain his balance. His fingers snagged on Picard's uniform at the same instant that his foot fell into one of the silver circles.

"Captain!" Riker reached out and grabbed for Picard. The silver cloud encompassed him as well, and a strange whine filled his ears...

* * *

><p>"Wes!" Beverly Crusher grabbed her teenage son's arm, looking at him, concerned. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah, mom," Wesley replied, smiling reassuringly at her. "But I'm kinda weirded out, you know?"

"Yes."

A dark-skinned woman in long, flowing robes approached them. "Hello Beverly, Wesley," she said as calmly as though they were relaxing in Ten-forward.

"Guinan." Seeing the bartender here was strange, but perhaps whoever had brought them here had ascribed a significance to the number twenty-four.

The three of them were joined by the O'Brien's, Miles and Keiko. "What do we do now?" Keiko asked. The practical woman was carrying a number of packs already, as was her husband.

Beverly was about to respond when a huge, furry animal appeared at the other end of the circle, bristling and foaming at the mouth.

"Run!" she yelled, grabbing her son's hand and turning. She stepped on the silver circle, not expecting anything to happen.

Thus, she was understandably surprised when it started glowing, and a high-pitched whine filled her ears. Startled, she tried to retreat, but the world had already dissolved around her.

* * *

><p>The animal leaped at Data, fangs gleaming. The android simply stuck out his arm, throwing the creature to the ground and stunning it.<p>

He turned to the two Vulcans behind him. "I suggest that we relocate to a safer position."

"Agreed," the male said.

"Where is everyone else?" A blonde female with strange, metallic implants over one of her eyes came up to them, tilting her head curiously.

"I have observed that when a person comes into contact with a silver circle, there is a bright light and they disappear. I would hypothesize that these circles function in a similar manner to transporters," Data said.

"How do you reach that conclusion?" the female Vulcan- Lt. Selar, from sickbay- replied.

"It would be illogical for the being that brought us here to expend the effort to do so and proceed to kill us immediately upon arrival," the male Vulcan pointed out.

"Then the best course of action would be to follow suit and proceed to the nearest portal," Selar pointed out.

"True," the blonde woman said. "I would recommend that we do so with all possible speed, as the creature which attacked us before seems to have companions."

Indeed, an ominous growl came from Data's right even as the four of them reached the silver circle and the golden horn disappeared.

* * *

><p>Barclay was intimidated enough by Worf, since the Klingon security chief was quite scary when in a bad mood.<p>

But being stuck in a strange place with two Klingons and the chief of engineering?

It was like something out of one of his worst nightmares.

First of all, the weird silver portal was bad enough. It was like a particularly bad transporter trip, one where the transporter operator in question was inept and trying to beam you through a bulkhead or the like. Barclay had had to struggle to not throw up once they had appeared here.

Wherever here was. It looked like a forest, and he could see the mountain a few kilometers off where they had presumably first entered this 'arena', at least if he was to judge by the glint off the golden horn at the top.

Secondly, they only had one pack of food and water, and two knives between the four of them. Which meant that they would have to search for food. And as someone who had never had a non-replicated meal in his life... well, he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Why did this have to happen to me? I had a date! I finally got up the courage to ask Ensign Thea from medical out, and then I ended up here. Where I will apparently die.

Overall, it wasn't a good day for him.

"We'd better get food soon," Geordi pointed out, turning a packet of what looked like bread over and over in his hands.

"Water, too," the female Klingon pointed out, shaking an half-empty bottle. But apparently she was half-Klingon. And her name was B'Elanna. And she was a former criminal.

"I can abstain from food and water for a week," Worf grunted, as if it were something to be admired.

"Great," Geordi muttered.

Barclay detected a note of sarcasm in the man's voice. Which made him feel a bit better. At least he wasn't the only semi-sane one here.

* * *

><p>"First things first, number one. Where are we and who the hell is that?"<p>

Riker shrugged. "Why don't we ask him?"

The blonde Voyager crewman didn't seem at all fazed about the fact that they were talking about him right in front of him. "Tom Paris, at your service," he said, grinning. "Who are you?"

"William Riker."

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Nice to meet you!"

"..."

"Well, I do think that we had better look for some supplies," Picard pointed out. "After all, we only have one pack and a... sword."

Paris nodded. "Good idea."

The sound of a twig snapping made Riker whirl around, hand instinctively going for the empty phaser holster at his waist.

One of the bear/dog things was standing there, at the top of a nearby hill, glaring down at them.

"Crap," Paris muttered, picking up the sword.

Riker couldn't have put it better himself.

* * *

><p>"I think Neelix is upset," Janeway muttered softly to Chakotay.<p>

"You think?" he replied just as quietly, glancing behind at the moping Talaxian. Their group had started walking after being discharged in the middle of a snowy forest by the portal, trying to get back to the mountain to get supplies. Janeway had protested using the portal to return, pointing out that if there was something hostile there, they would have no chance at fighting back unless they were prepared. Therefore they had to approach from a distance.

Chakotay had agreed, though now, after a few hours of walking, his aching feet were starting to regret it.

The half-Betazoid from the Enterprise, Deanna Troi, was talking to Neelix. She didn't seem like a very useful person to have along, but since the only other option would be to leave her to die...

A hiss in the undergrowth made him turn, instinctively putting himself between the noise and the captain. A golden snake slithered out of the bushes, followed by another... and another... and another...

"Suggest we retreat, captain," he muttered, hand on the knife he had stowed in his belt.

"I agree," Janeway replied, gesturing to Neelix and Troi.

As the dark-haired woman came over, one of the snakes turned its head slowly to face her, gleaming red eyes fastening on her. Troi froze, fear flashing across her face. Chakotay pulled out the knife and tried to move in to help her.

He was too late.

The snake sprang forward, long fangs piercing her skin. She screamed, trying desperately to pull it off, but even Chakotay could see that it was no use. A dark, bruise-like stain was spreading up her arm, from where the reptile had bitten her.

Janeway pushed past him and caught Troi just as she wavered and fell. The rest of the snakes had mysteriously disappeared after the one attacked Troi, so Chakotay pocketed the knife and knelt down next to her.

Her dark eyes were distant and her breath was coming quickly. Janeway touched her flushed face, making comforting noises.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine," she lied, holding Troi's hand tightly in her own. Chakotay bit his lip as the half-Betazoid woman went limp in his captain arms, eyes slowly closing.

_May she find her way to the spirit world safely._

A cannon shot rumbled across the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>And... end chapter three!<strong>

**Dead (this will be included at the end of every chapter)**

**24) Kes- well, yes, I didn't really know how to work her in anyways, with all the strange powers she kept on developing... so she's dead. Pathetic death, yes, but slightly amusing.**

**23) Deanna Troi- hey, hey, she wouldn't have lived long anyways, so I gave her a dramatic death scene, ne?**

**Chapter four should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Fire

**Back to the arena we go! And, yeah, if it's sucked so far I apologize, ne? I've been trying to figure out where this is going, exactly, but now I have a plan! (clenches fists with determination) and I shall write it like I mean it!**

**Oh, and if you don't know some of these minor characters from TNG, never fear! Here they are (I used them only to get to twenty-four 'Tributes', obviously): Selar (Vulcan medical assistant, lt.) first appeared in the Season Two episode 'The Schizoid Man'. Sonia Gomez (engineering assistant, en.) first appeared in the Season Two episode 'Q Who?' (I think). Keiko is Miles O'Brien's (the transporter chief) wife and appears more in DS9, but first appears in the Season Four episode 'Data's Day'. Reginald Barclay (engineering, lt. jg.) first appeared in the Season Three episode 'Hollow Pursuits'. But he was much more of a major-minor character, so you should know him anyways!**

**I think the only one people don't really know is Selar, which is too bad 'cause she's epic! Big part in TNG book The Eyes of the Beholders by A. C. Crispin. Just saying. And she gets referenced so many times throughout the tv series... randomly...**

**Now that my long author's note that was mainly to raise my word count is done... hope everything's clear, review or die.**

* * *

><p><em>~...hurting my heart, burning my soul, nothing left at all, nothing left but blood and fire. You have spent nights thinking of me, missing my arms but you needed to leave... hoping I'd learn, that blood and fire are too much for these restless arms to hold, and my nights of desire, they call me back to your fold and I am calling you, calling you, from ten thousand miles away, to wet my fire with your love, babe...~<em>

_-Indigo Girls_

* * *

><p>"I'm worried, Miles. What're we supposed to be doing here?"<p>

"Don't worry, Keiko..." Miles O'Brien put his arm around his wife's shoulder comfortingly, looking up at the sky, which was quickly darkening. The stars were coming out, tiny pinpricks of white light set against the black sky.

Only yesterday, Miles had seen those stars from the viewport of the Enterprise. He had never imagined that he would end up here, in an arena with strangers and friends, with no way out except death. Looking up now at the strange, unmoving constellations, the stars didn't seem as friendly.

When he had been a child, those stars had been a dream, one he had barely dared to reach for. He had built model after model of the newest starships, hoping that one day he might end up on one of those prestigious vessels. Getting into Starfleet Academy had been one of the proudest moments of his life- until, of course, he was given the position of transporter chief aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, the newest version of one of the starships whose models were still in his old bedroom, back on Earth, gathering dust.

Now, with a life in Starfleet and a loving wife, it looked like his life was over before it had even been allowed to begin.

The sound of footsteps made him look up. Beverly Crusher entered the clearing where they had made their camp, carrying an armload of firewood.

"Fire drives away wild animals," she said by way of explanation. "Besides, we have no idea how cold it can get here."

Miles nodded. Wesley stood to help his mother, muttering something softly to her.

Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, a song started playing. Loud enough to be heard throughout the whole arena, it made Keiko jump in surprise and Miles frown.

An emblem appeared in the sky, vaguely reminiscent of a country's seal. Miles could only just make out the word 'Panem' on it.

This was followed by a familiar face: Deanna Troi, ship's counselor. Miles had never spoken to her personally, but had seen her around the ship quite often. He had no idea as to why her face was floating in the sky, but a feeling of dread started to rise in his chest as the next picture appeared.

It was the little alien girl that he had met first, the one that had gotten blown up so horribly right at the beginning.

Which meant that this was a record of those who had died today. Which meant that Deanna was dead.

The rest of his group had obviously reached the same conclusion. Beverly Crusher gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth in shock. Her son simply looked shaken, like he couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Keiko burst into tears, and Miles bowed his head. _My god... what are we going to do?_

He knew one thing for sure: he wouldn't let Keiko come to harm. He'd do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Tuvok's group had landed in a snow-covered wasteland, about three point nine kilometers distant from the mountain on which they had entered the arena and from which presumably the portals all led back to.<p>

He, too, had seen the faces, had deduced what they had meant. Kes had been a valuable member of the Voyager crew, and though her loss was regrettable, it would have been illogical to mourn her in a visible manner. Their first priority at the moment was to find a shelter for the night.

"Perhaps those cliffs would make for suitable shelter," Seven called over the howling wind. The three who were able to feel cold (i.e. _not_ the android) were beginning to suffer the effects of the cold, as evidenced by their red cheeks and numb extremities.

"Agreed," he replied, and they set off in the indicated direction. Tuvok briefly reflected on the inability to differentiate the north/south alignment of this planet without a tricorder, thus making it impossible to assign more precise designations to directions.

The snow started to fall harder as they neared the cliffs. By this point the sun had completely set, plunging the arena into a deep gloom partially pierced by the wan light of a waning crescent moon, half-hidden by clouds. Interestingly enough, after observing the pattern of craters on the satellite's surface, Tuvok had drawn several parallels between it and the Terran moon.

_Could this be Earth, on an alternate timeline_? Certainly the idea that anything like this could ever exist in any universe was slightly repulsive to the Vulcan, but the possibility could not be ignored.

He noticed that Selar was lagging behind, the female Vulcan apparently having trouble with the physical exertions. Then again, as a medical officer, she wouldn't have had to maintain a fitness level above the normal requirement for Starfleet personnel, unlike Tuvok, who was the security chief. Data, of course, was an android and did not tire, and Seven of Nine, being a former Borg, was quite resilient for a human. Selar was the weakest of the four, which was something to keep in mind.

They reached the cliffs, and found a conveniently placed cave in which to rest.

"These portals..." Seven said thoughtfully, then trailed off into silence.

"Yes?" Selar prompted, face betraying the tiniest hint of annoyance. Tuvok decided that this was most likely due to her exhaustion and not any lack of emotional control on her part.

"There were twelve of them, correct? Then is it not reasonable to assume that there are twelve exit points as well?"

"That would seem logical," Tuvok commented.

"Then would it not be possible to return through the portal in which we recently traveled, and thereby have access to the entire 'arena', from the collection of portals on the mountaintop?"

"And thereby have the ability to contact our respective captains?" Data questioned, tilting his head to one side. Seven stared at him.

"Or have the ability to attack whomever we choose," she finally said.

Had the other three been more emotional beings, this might have produced an uproar. As it was, Tuvok and Selar simultaneously raised both eyebrows, and Data frowned in an approximation of a human response.

"Inquiry. Are you suggesting that we betray our own crew members?" the android asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the cave.

"I am simply pointing out the possibility. Nothing more."

"That is an illogical possibility and should not even be considered," Selar said quietly.

"On the contrary, it may be the only possibility," the former Borg replied evenly.

"How do you reach that conclusion?" Tuvok asked.

"If there are indeed no other escape routes from this arena, and if these creatures that we have encountered are as deadly as they seem to be for the other groups, should we not make an attempt at self-preservation? The others might die despite any of our efforts to help them, assuming we can even reach them. It might be a... mercy to kill them quickly."

Tuvok gave it some thought, then shook his head. "I suggest that we at least wait until we have confirmed that there are, indeed, no other escape routes before we have this conversation. Until then, it is pointless to discuss it without sufficient information."

Seven nodded. "That would be acceptable."

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine. Birdsong. Warmth.<em>

_Headache_, Wesley thought, sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes. Sleeping on the ground was not exactly how he would have chosen to spend a night, as it wasn't the most comfortable experience. At least it wasn't too cold, though the red and orange leaves on some of the nearby trees suggested that winter would come soon.

Assuming we'll be here long enough to see that happen.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," his mother called. She was standing over a small fire, with an unrecognizable lump at the end of a stick in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, wandering over.

"Sausage, I think. It was in the pack." His mother shrugged. "This is what we always used to do when we went camping, when I was a little girl."

"You mean, it's real meat, not replicated or anything?"

"Yes."

Guinan, who had been sitting on a nearby log the whole time, said, "It's actually quite good, you know. She's let me taste some."

Keiko O'Brien joined them. "Miles is back behind a tree somewhere, attending to his... business. I must say, this is a novel experience for all of us, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Guinan replied.

There was a soft rustle in a nearby bush. "Is that you, Miles?" Keiko called teasingly. "C'mon out, it's breakfast time!"

It wasn't Miles.

A huge snake, about the size of Wesley, burst out of the leaves, hissing and spitting. It plunged forward with lightning speed, red eyes fixed on the group.

Keiko screamed and threw herself to the side, as Guinan followed suit. Wesley tried to dodge as well, but the snake was a bit too fast. It wrapped itself around the teenager, coils crushing his lungs. The boy gasped for air, face turning red, then blue with lack of oxygen.

"Wesley!" Beverly screamed, recklessly throwing herself at the snake and trying to pry it away from her son. "Let go of him, you... you fucking snake!"

Miles O'Brien appeared out of nowhere with a knife in his hand. "Doctor!"

Beverly grabbed the knife out of his hand and started hacking at the snake with it, panting. Dark blood gushed out of a gash in the snake's scales, but the giant reptile didn't react at all. Wesley had gone limp in its grip by now, and Beverly was in tears, tearing at the snake with her bare hands.

A scream came from behind, making Miles turn. Sonia, the girl from engineering, was trying to fend off another snake with a stick from the fire. While it was a brave attempt, it wasn't exactly doing much to protect her.

Keiko was at the other end of the clearing, a determined expression on her face and a knife in her hand. There was a snake about five feet from her, rearing up with its tongue flickering out, tasting the air. Torn between helping his wife and trying to save Wesley, Miles hesitated for just a second.

That second was enough.

The snake that had been threatening Sonia sprang, fangs outstretched. The dark haired woman fell backwards with a shrill scream as the fangs struck her, burying themselves in her chest. Blood spurted out, and the snake pulled back as if the human's blood was too bitter for its tastes.

Guinan rushed forward to help the ensign, a concerned expression on her face. She never saw the giant snake's tail crashing down on her, crushing her beneath its weight like an ant.

With that, the snake that had been holding Wesley loosened its coils, as if satisfied that it had squeezed every last breath of life out of the teeager. Which, though Miles hated to admit it, it probably had.

"Oh my god. Wesley..."

Beverly knelt next to her son, tears streaming down her face. She cradled his lifeless body to her chest, burying her face in his hair. Sobs racked her as she clutched him as close as she could for the last time.

Keiko joined Miles, both of them looking down at the bloody body of Sonia, what was left of Guinan, and Wesley, looking young and pathetic in his mother's arms.

Three booms echoed across the arena.

* * *

><p>"So... hot..."<p>

Paris dragged himself up over another sand dune, panting and gasping. He was only partly exaggerating. It really was hot in this part of the arena, and it seemed to be a freaking desert outside of the tiny strip of woodland where the portal had been. And, of course, whatever sicko had designed this arena had decided that it would be fun to have there be no water in said forest.

And, of course, since they had only one bottle of water, they were forced out of the woods to search for more.

_Damn this. Damn, damn, damn. I had better find some water soon or I will go jump off a freaking cliff._

"You alright back there?" Riker asked from about a meter ahead. His tone was almost obnoxiously upbeat, and Paris wanted to strangle him for being so indifferent to his suffering. In fact, he would have strangled him had he had the energy to do so.

"It will be night soon," Picard called from the front of the line. "Deserts tend to cool off after sundown."

"Wild animals tend to come out after sundown, too," Paris muttered.

"..."

"Shall we stop now?" Riker asked, pausing.

"If you wish," Picard said, stopping as well and drawing his hand across his sweaty forehead. "Our water supply should last at least another day."

Paris was fairly sure that when you were in a desert you were supposed to travel at night and sleep during the day, but they had gotten desperate to find water and thus had not listened to him. And after a day of trudging over sand and getting steadily more and more tired, he welcomed the opportunity to rest.

They pitched the tent that had been in the pack and sat outside it, watching the sun go down.

"Hey, wasn't this when the faces appeared, last night?" Paris asked suddenly, trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

"Yes," Picard replied, leaning back. "I do hope that no one else has died."

Riker glanced at his captain. "If anyone has, it isn't your fault, sir."

"I'm their captain, number one. If they die it is my fault, because I was unable to protect them." Picard turned his face away, but Paris could hear the guilt in the older man's voice.

Darkness fell and the show from the night before repeated itself, with the music and the seal and then...

"What?" Riker gasped, sitting up straight. "There's no way... no. This isn't possible."

Paris couldn't suppress a surge of relief that no one from the Voyager had died today.

Picard closed his eyes. "Dr. Crusher must be... my God, Wesley was such a promising young man," he muttered. "And Guinan... I didn't think she could ever die. Merde."

"What are we going to do, sir?" Riker asked.

Paris was wondering the same thing. It was hardly the most encouraging sight to see Picard shrug helplessly. "I have no idea."

"This would be a great time to wake up and realize it was all a dream," Paris said softly, watching the stars come out overhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead:<strong>

**22) Sonia Gomez: So after my long explanation of who she was in the authors note, she died. Ah well. Now she's dead.**

**21) Guinan: Yes, she was an epic character. Yes, she was hundreds of years old. Yes, she was an El-Aurian. But do you really think that a bartender would last that long anyways?**

**20) Wesley Crusher: Did you really expect him to survive for very long? He's rather weak, don't you think? And just a teenager, too.**

**If the alliances aren't really clear, here's the list: 1)Data/Selar/Tuvok/Seven of Nine ****2)Janeway/Neelix/Chakotay 3)Picard/Paris/Riker 4)Beverly/Miles/Keiko 5)The Doctor/Kim (who haven't appeared at all, yet...) 6)LaForge/Worf/B'Elanna/Barclay**

**Well, hope you liked it. You'd better review, or else!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurts To Think

****And now... chapter five! I've been having so much fun writing this... is that weird? Apologies for any complete and utter disregarding of canon events... I try, but it's hard to keep it all straight, you know? Ignore whatever I said before about timelines, not even sure the ones I specified would work. And I'm ignoring stuff like Seven of Nine's need to regenerate every eight hours. For now, at least. ********Maybe I shouldn't have pointed that out. But it's better to point it out myself than have someone go all 'you're WRONG!' on me... I think.****

**Review please.**

* * *

><p><em>~... if I had one wish you'd go away, I haven't snapped yet, but I'm on the brink of it... overloaded by the way you talk, a hairpin trigger that I can't stop, empty words taking up my time. And you can have your way but you can't have mine. 'Cause every shot baby it feels like a resurrection...you show up and it starts another chain reaction, oh but I can't tell if it's you or the drink, it's too hard to know 'cause it hurts to think...~<em>

_-Miranda Lambert_

* * *

><p>Janeway yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.<p>

_Day three. I'm starting to think we aren't going to get out of here._

She shook this thought away, reminding herself that this was hardly a new situation. Sure, she'd never been stuck in an arena with twenty-three other people- eighteen, now- but being stranded in the Delta Quadrant did a lot in the way of making a person used to apparently impossible situations.

"Ah, you're awake, captain!"

Neelix's exuberant voice made her wince and cover her ears. "Please, Neelix. It's too early for this." And even worse, it didn't look she would be getting a cup of coffee anytime soon. Which was terrible.

It looked like the Talaxian had recovered slightly from the loss of Kes. It hadn't even been like Janeway had seen them acting very romantic lately, so maybe some of their closeness had begun to bleed away even before this... game.

Chakotay, who was apparently already up, pulled Neelix back. "Let the captain wake up." Then, turning to Janeway, he said, "How are you?"

"As well as I can be, considering." She sat up, massaging her neck. Sleeping on the hard ground hadn't done much to help her stiff joints. "Did anything happen last night?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"That's good." She had been afraid that whatever those things had been that had killed Troi would come back during the night. But apparently they hadn't.

Which made her wonder where they were, and what they were doing right now. Hunting another group, perhaps? Maybe even one of her crewmates?

Stop this, she admonished herself. You aren't helping anyone by sitting around moping. Now get up and show them that you're stronger than this and that you can't be beaten by just a few days in a strange situation.

Forcing herself to stand up, she brushed a strand of reddish-brown hair out of her face. Her normally flawless hairstyle was coming undone, but without a mirror or anything similar handy, there was nothing she could do about it.

"So, where are we, exactly? Within the arena, that is. I doubt that we'll have much luck finding out what planet this is until we get out of here."

_Assuming we get out of here at all._ But she didn't say that part out loud. Now, more than ever, she needed to be strong, both for herself and for her crew. She had to do whatever it took to keep them safe, even if it mean that the other crew had to be sacrificed. Sure, this Picard and his crew were Starfleet too, but they weren't... family. Not like those on the Voyager were.

* * *

><p>"The coast is clear," Data called, stepping out of the portal. "There are no hostile animals on the other side. Nor are there any members of our respective crews."<p>

Tuvok nodded. "Then let us proceed."

The group had decided that their best chance of surviving lay in getting to the highest point- the mountain that they had originally entered the arena on- and attempting to figure out how to escape the arena or reach their crew mates. Preferably both. Data had been sent in first as a scout, since if anything was lurking n the other side the android would be best equipped to handle it.

Once again, Data stepped through first, followed by Seven, then Selar, and finally Tuvok. There was a brief blue flash, then a high-pitched whine, and the four of them were deposited on the mountaintop, next to one of the blue portals.

Seven promptly scratched an 'x' next to the portal. "This is the one we need to enter if we wish to return to our camp."

Selar nodded. "Perhaps we should scout out the remaining portals and determine where they lead to. Having a method of transport and communication would be invaluable." She bent down and picked up a pack from the horn, which was still about half-full of supplies. "Do we need to restock our supply of water or food?" she asked.

Seven nudged one of the packs with her foot. "I do not think so."

"Come over here," Tuvok called. The Vulcan was leaning over the edge of the mountain, gazing down at the arena below. "This is... interesting."

Data joined him, closely followed by the two females. The android could not feel surprise, since he was not capable of such feelings, but had he been human he would have felt a comparable emotion. "Curious," he said softly, bracing himself against an outcropping or rock so he could lean out farther.

The arena appeared to be divided into four 'quadrants', with the mountain as the center. Each quadrant appeared to be separated from the others by a river of molten rock, meaning that the only way to move between the quadrants was by the blue portals. The one to Data's right was covered in snow, bare trees stark against the white drifts, with a cliff at the far end. This was apparently the area from which Data and his group had recently arrived.

The next one over- going clockwise- was a verdant green meadow, covered in flowers and sunshine and bunnies. Okay, not really. But it had a much more temperate climate than the snow-covered wasteland next to it.

"It would seem that this 'arena' is comprised of the four seasons as they are experienced on Earth in the latitudes above and below the latitude lines known as the tropics of Cancer and Capricorn," Seven noted.

"That is a logical deduction," Selar replied. Data strode over to the other side of the mountain. Sure enough, the other two quadrants were the equivalents of 'summer' and 'fall'. The first was covered in a thick, green forest, almost like a jungle. The second was also a forest, but with bright reds and oranges and yellows instead of deep green.

"Can any of you see our crews?" Tuvok asked. Data engaged visual scanning and searched for thermal signatures typical of humanoids. He promptly found six groups, with two or three or four in each.

"I count fifteen life signs."

"Fifteen? There should be sixteen," Selar replied. "Only four have died, and there are four of us. Twenty-four total... so, sixteen."

"The Doctor," Seven said immediately.

"Indeed," Tuvok replied.

"...what?" Selar raised an eyebrow at the two Voyager members. Data tilted his head to one side quizzically.

"The Doctor. He is our Emergency Medical Hologram. Since he is not human, it stands to reason that you would not be able to read his life signs."

"Inquiry. If he is a hologram, then how can he survive here? Is he not out of his holographic projector's range?" Data asked.

"He has a mobile emitter. I can tell you all about it later," Seven replied. "Right now we need to figure out what to do in regards to our crew members."

"Help them?" Selar said, as if it should have been obvious. "That would be the right thing to do, and it is said that there is strength in numbers."

"But would it be the logical thing to do? For a Vulcan, your reasoning is awfully unsound."

That was a fairly major insult... for a Vulcan.

Selar turned to stare at the former Borg, a not-quite-insulted expression on her face. "How do you justify that remark?"

"Simple. The larger a group is, the more likely it is that a predator- such as the dog-like creature we encountered earlier- would be attracted. The more people there are for us to protect, the steeper the odds against the majority of us surviving. Whatever happened to the 'needs of the many'?" Seven frowned at the Vulcan. "Allying ourselves with others would only serve to weaken our group. I begin to suspect that you are also a weakness in this group. Perhaps it would be more expedient to kill you."

Tuvok stepped forward even as Selar shrank back. "No one is to be killed. Seven, stop being antagonistic."

Seven frowned but did not reply.

"Can you also locate any portals within the arena?" Tuvok asked Data.

"Affirmative. There are the same number of portals on the mountain as there are elsewhere in the arena. Twenty-four. Twelve entrances, located here, and twelve exits, scattered at apparently random intervals throughout the arena. There are an equal number- that is, three- in each quadrant."

"Are there any portals near large or moderately large groups?"

"The portal closest to the mountain, in the fall quadrant. Four life signs. I cannot identify to whom they might belong."

"Surely you are not considering making contact with them," Seven jumped in. "I believe I have already expressed my views on this subject, though you continue to obstinately refuse to acknowledge the validity of my argument."

"When is killing logical?" Selar asked softly.

"When it benefits the many," the blonde shot back.

"I do not see how this benefits the many. I do see how it may benefit you. Is that not rather self-centered, to put your own survival over that of those whom you serve with and under? What of loyalty?"

"Loyalty is irrelevant."

"Stop it, you two," Tuvok snapped. This outright display of annoyance made them pay attention- it was hardly every day that a Vulcan reached the end of their patience. "We should rest here for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow we will attempt to contact one of the other groups."

"That will be... satisfactory," Seven said, nodding.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look, no one died in this chapter! How sad! Sigh...<strong>

**Be on the lookout for Chapter Six, coming to a story near you SOON!**

**Yeah, and here are the alliances/where they are. Hope this helps, if you're at all confused.**

**1) Data/Selar/Tuvok/Seven -winter **quadrant **(but now in center of arena)**

**2) Janeway/Chakotay/Neelix/Troi -spring quadrant**

**3) Picard/Riker/Paris -summer **quadrant****

**4) Worf/Geordi/B'Elanna/Barclay -fall **quadrant****

**5) EMH/Kim -summer **quadrant****

**6) Beverly/Keiko/Miles -fall **quadrant****

**Dead: Kes-Wesley-Guinan-Sonia **


	6. Chapter 6: Never Alone

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like this! So far I've been having tons of fun writing the logical group- Seven being all like 'Let's kill people, you're all idiots', Selar kinda freaking out because Seven wants to kill her, Tuvok constantly facepalming, and Data just kinda... there. Haha.**

* * *

><p><em>~May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you, and heaven accept you when it's time to go home... may your tears come form laughing, you find friends worth having... and know when you stumble, you're never alone...~<em>

_-Lady Antebellum_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three Part Two<strong>

"Let's look at the facts, shall we?"

"Sure."

"We are in an arena. Presumably this 'arena' is not infinite in size, correct?"

Harry Kim nodded. "That makes sense."

"Good. I'm glad you agree," the Doctor replied drily. "Then there must be a boundary, a... some sort of _barrier _keeping us in. And perhaps the best way to escape this is to go to that boundary and attempt to discern any weaknesses in said boundary."

"Sounds like a good idea."

And it had seemed like a good idea at the time, too. But now, standing here at the edge of a cliff, staring off into a void... well, Kim was starting to wonder if there was any way to escape from this place.

"Without a tricorder, it is impossible to be certain, but I would hypothesize that this is some type of force field," the Doctor said.

Kim bent down and picked up a rock. "Shall we test that?" Without waiting for an answer, he hurled the rock out with all his strength, watching it spin through the air. About five meters out it hit _something_, and bounced back. He ducked, hearing it whizz over his head and crash into the forest behind him.

"Definitely a force field, then," he said, turning back to the EMH. "I don't think we can break through it without technology much more advanced than a rock."

"Agreed." The Doctor stepped forward, to the edge of the cliff. Leaning over, a slight frown on his face, he said, "I wonder what would happen if we were to climb down?"

"Probably nothing."

"You d-don't kn-know th-th-th-at..."

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

It was fairly obvious that he wasn't, actually. The EMH, usually in the form of a middle aged, balding male, was flickering, changing shape and size erratically. Kim reached for the Doctor's arm and his hand passed right through him.

_The mobile emitter! The force field must be messing with it... what- what am I supposed to do? I'm not an engineer, I don't know how to fix holograms..._

But by then it was too late. After one last, bright flash, the mobile emitter exploded, and the emergency medical hologram that had served the Voyager so well under such unexpected circumstances was... gone. The cannon fired as Kim stood there, shocked.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>Keiko O'Brien was worried about Dr. Crusher. Ever since Wesley had been crushed by that giant snake, the red-haired woman had just sat there, staring off into space. It was a perfectly reasonable reaction from a woman who had just lost her son in such a horrific and unexpected manner, and Keiko knew that a qualified counselor would be able to help her through the grieving process in a healthy manner.<p>

The only problem being that the only qualified counselor she knew of had died the day before yesterday.

_She hasn't even eaten since then. That can't be good._

Nervous, Keiko approached the CMO. "Doctor...?"

Beverly slowly looked up. "Keiko."

"How are you feeling?" Probably a stupid question, but whatever.

The other woman opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, Keiko's husband hurried into the clearing form his lookout post, yelling, "Keiko! We need to get out of here- there's a pack of those wolf-things coming this way!"

"Oh, that's just wonderful," she muttered under her breath. To Beverly, she said, "Can you stand? Looks like we're about to have company."

Indeed, she could already hear the barking of dogs as the wind shifted, blowing towards them. Miles gestured that they hurry up. "There's one of these portal-things over here. Hopefully it leads to somewhere safe."

Personally, Keiko would've rather not trusted her life to something that she wasn't sure was absolutely and completely safe, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice at the moment. Ducking under a tree branch, she approached the portal, which was hidden behind a bush. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward...

...into a spinning world of blue-white light, a high-pitched noise in her ears... and then her feet were on solid ground, but only for a second. She caught a glimpse of a familiar pale face before the glow enveloped her again. She felt herself whirling through nothingness, weightless and directionless...

* * *

><p>"What was that?"<p>

Data tilted his head to one side. "I would hypothesize that another group attempted to utilize one of the portals and was discharged at the nexus point. However, it would appear that, upon exit, their orientation was such that they immediately entered the portal adjacent to them."

Seven nodded. "That makes sense."

"Did you recognize any members of your crew?" Tuvok enquired.

"Affirmative. one of the three was definitely Dr. Crusher," Selar replied. "The other two seemed to be Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien and his wife, Keiko, though I was unable to make a positive identification."

"Inquiry: should we attempt to follow them?" Data asked.

Seven seemed to consider the android's question for a second, then shook her head. "Following them would serve no useful purpose. I propose that we remain here and continue to discuss our options."

"I doubt that you would respond in such a fashion if the people identified were members of your crew," Selar shot back, perhaps a bit sharply.

"Which crew they belong to is irrelevant." Seven's tone made it clear that she would not tolerate any argument.

* * *

><p>All Beverly Crusher could see was blue light, surrounding her, pressing in on her. Panic started to rear its head- something had gone wrong, the portal ride wasn't supposed to be this long

Then she, Keiko, and Miles were deposited, none too gently, in a forest similar to the one they had just left. The only difference was that where the previous wood had had trees in varying autumn shades of orange and red, this had light green spring foliage.

"Where are we?" Keiko asked, straightening her clothes.

There was a rustling noise from the undergrowth to Beverly's left. Startled, she turned to see three people step out of the forest. Their leader was an auburn-haired woman who smiled slightly as she approached.

"Hello. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." She gestured behind her to the man with the spiral facial tattoo and the short alien and added, "That's my first officer, Commander Chakotay, and... Neelix."

Keiko's husband glanced at Beverly, then cleared his throat. "Er... 'ello. I'm CPO Miles O'Brien, that's m'wife Keiko, and that's Dr. Crusher."

"Nice to meet you," Keiko added.

Janeway looked closely at Beverly. "Didn't you... have a son when you came? Where is he?"

She winced, eyes filling with tears. "He- he..."

"He got killed," Miles whispered. Janeway looked mortified that she'd even brought it up.

"I'm so sorry." The captain put her arm around Beverly, trying to comfort her. "How about you stay with us? It's probably a good idea to stick together, after all."

Beverly nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear that?"<p>

Riker glanced at Paris. "Hear what?"

"Sounded like footsteps."

Picard stopped, but shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

"No- _listen_!" Paris held up his hand, focusing intently on the sound he could've sworn he'd just heard.

A familiar shape stepped out of the forest and he gasped.

"Harry!"

The Asian man looked up, surprised. "Tom?"

"Thank god you're okay!" Paris rushed over and enveloped the younger man in a hug. Catching Picard and Riker's bemused stares, he let go an cleared his throat. "Ahem... this is Ensign Harry Kim. Good friend of mine. Harry, this is Captain Picard and Commander Riker. I've been with them for the past few days."

"Do you know where Captain Janeway is?" Kim asked.

Paris shook his head. "No. Where have _you_ been?"

The Ops officer filled him in on the fate of their holographic doctor and his subsequent wanderings in search of someone else.

"So the force field that surrounds the arena negatively affects technology?" Picard asked once Kim had finished. The bald Frenchman exchanged a glance with his first officer.

"Oh, right. You mentioned that you had an android officer," Paris noted.

"I think we need to try to locate the rest of our crew, sir," Riker said.

His captain nodded. "But we should wait until tomorrow. It's getting dark and God only knows what kind of animals wander this place come night."

Riker didn't look too happy about it, but he acquiesced to the older man's common sense.

* * *

><p><strong>19) The Doctor: the force-field messes with tech thing will be important later.<strong>

**Sorry that was such a random and pointless chapter. By the way, I'll be away at camp for a week starting Saturday, so I won't be able to update.**

**Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Poison

_~Your cruel device, your blood like ice, one look could kill, my pain, your thrill, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name... poison burning deep inside my veins...~_

_-Groove Coverage_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three Part Three (night)<strong>

Barclay could've sworn that he'd only wandered about fifteen meters from the campsite in search of firewood. So why was the walk back taking so much longer?

He tripped over yet another root in the darkness and dropped his armload of wood. He scrambled to pick it up, fumbling uselessly, and started to sob. Why did he have to go look for wood at night like this? Why couldn't that half-Klingon from the _Voyager_ have gone? Or Lt. Worf? Or Commander LaForge- he could see at night, after all. It would've made much more sense for them to send LaForge.

There was a snap of branches underfoot and he looked up to see a looming shape, silhouetted against the starry night sky.

"Lt. Worf? I-is that you?" Barclay stuttered, relief filling him. The Klingon security chief must have been concerned by his prolonged absence and come to look for him.

The shadowy shape did not answer.

"L-lt. Worf?"

An ominous growl came from the figure as it stepped into the moonlight.

"Y-you're not the lieutenant..."

There was a flash of fangs as the wolf-like creature lept at his throat. Barclay had time for one last, panicked scream before its jaws closed around his throat.

* * *

><p>The sound of a scream followed by the boom of a cannon made Worf jerk to his feet, hand going to his knife- it was no <em>bat'leh<em>, but it would serve to discourage most potential attackers.

Geordi looked up at him, mouth open with shock. "Lt. Barclay," the chief engineer whispered, horrified.

Worf gave a curt nod. "You two stay here."

"Yeah, right," B'Elanna snapped, standing up at glaring at him. "I'm coming."

Obviously reluctant to be left alone, Geordi slowly got to his feet as well. "I guess me too, then."

"Fine. But stay behind me." Worf bent and lit a branch from their campfire, then, holding the improvised torch up to light the way, hurried to the source of the noise.

The three of them arrived just in time to see the anonymous silver hovercraft descend and recover Barclay's body. Worf rushed forward, trying to grab the vehicle, but it lifted off before he was even close, flying off into the starry sky.

"Was he... dead?" B'Elanna asked, uncharacteristically subdued.

"As far as we know, the cannon only goes off for you if you're dead," Geordi replied, voice equally soft.

Worf remained silent, fury slowly rising in him. Reginald Barclay had been no _warrior_, he would not have stood a chance against whatever creature had attacked him.

_I will avenge his death- and the deaths of those who have already fallen,_ he promised himself. But he wouldn't take his anger out on the animals that had performed the actual deeds- no, he would do his best to find whoever or whatever had brought them here for its sick entertainment- and then kill them in the most painful way he could possibly think of.

* * *

><p>"Er... Neelix, what exactly are you doing?"<p>

The Talaxian glanced up at the captain of the Voyager. "Making supper, of course. I have three more people to feed now, after all."

Beverly looked up, worried. "We don't mean to be an annoyance-"

"Nonsense! Cooking is my joy in life, you know. And just you wait until you've tried my food- you'll never want anyone else to cook for you ever again!" Neelix gestured grandly with the stick he was using to stir the concoction on the fire, spattering some of it onto Chakotay. The tattooed man calmly brushed it off without a change in his placid expression.

"Aren't red berries usually poisonous?" he asked, examining the contents of the makeshift pot that Neelix was cooking in.

"Who's the expert here, huh? Certainly not you!" Neelix said, jabbing the former Maquis in the chest with the stick. "They're perfectly safe! See?" He popped one of the berries in question into his mouth. "Delicious!"

Exactly two seconds later, the stout little alien froze, a pained expression crossing his face.

"Neelix?" Janeway stood up, concern evident in her voice.

"C-captain..." Clutching his throat, the spotted alien fell to the ground, twitching.

Dr. Crusher rushed forward. "Neelix, if you have any more of the berry in your mouth, spit it out. Now!"

The Talaxian didn't respond. He thrashed around in the dirt, a gurgling sound emerging from his throat, foam appearing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, dammit..." The red-haired woman looked up at Janeway. "We'll have to induce vomiting, but I don't know-"

She was interrupted by the rumble of the cannon. Neelix went limp, eyes rolling up in his head. Horrified, Beverly stood up and backed away. "He... he's _dead_."

"Neelix... dead? He _can't_ be," Janeway whispered, sinking to her knees next to the fallen alien. She brushed her hand against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Beverly blurted, a flush of guilt rising in her cheeks. "I should've been able to help him, I should've been able to save him-"

"It isn't your fault, Doctor," Chakotay interrupted softly. The flickering firelight cast deep shadows across his face, obscuring most of his features, but there was a clear expression of remorse on what little was visible. "If anything, I should've stopped him from eating it. Those berries- they look like nightshade, almost. I should have realized that..."

"Can we stop playing the 'I'm-more-guilty-than-you' game?" Janeway stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "It doesn't matter if you think it's your fault that Neelix died. What happened is over and there's nothing we can do about it. What matters is what we do now, right?"

Chakotay looked properly chastened. "You're right, captain. What should we do with his... with his body?"

Conveniently enough, a silver hovercraft appeared from apparently nowhere just then, a hatch in its bottom opening and scooping Neelix up. Then it whirred up into the dark sky until it was only a shiny pinprick of light among many, fading into the stars.

"Looks like that question got answered for you, Commander," Janeway noted dryly.

* * *

><p>The first cannon boom woke both Selar and Tuvok, the only members of their alliance that actually slept. Slightly disoriented, the brown-skinned Vulcan sat up and looked at Seven of Nine, who was sitting on a nearby rock, surveying the arena from her perch.<p>

"Someone died," she noted.

"Indeed."

There was a second cannon blast about a minute later.

"...make that two someones have died," Seven amended. She swung her legs over the edge of the rock and approached Tuvok, pale skin gleaming slightly in the moonlight. Her eyes were cast in shadow, rendering them nothing more than dark holes. "Surely you cannot still believe we all can get out of here alive?"

This was the twenty-secind time she had brought this up today. Tuvok shook his head. "I fail to see how this convinces me."

Seven sighed with irritation. "So far, eight people have died. Today is only our third day here. If this continues at this rate, we will all be dead within nine days. Therefore, to endure that we survive, we should eliminate the weaker ones and ally with the stronger ones to provide a unified front."

"And by eliminate, you mean kill," Selar said, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously."

Tuvok frowned. "You continue to bring these points up and we continue to deny their validity. Why do you insist upon pressing this argument?"

"Because I don't want to _die_," the former Borg drone hissed, crossing the space between them in two long strides and grabbing the collar of the Vulcan's uniform with disproportionate strength. "Somehow I doubt that you do, either. And if I have to kill to survive, so be it."

He had seen this kind of violence from Seven before, and knew that it was never good. In an attempt to placate her, he said, "Losing your temper is illogical. I am sure that there are several options that we have not-"

"All we've _done_ since we came here is discuss _options_. But you're ignoring the only one that matters. If we play along with their little game, maybe one of us can survive."

"Her argument makes a certain amount of sense," Data noted. The android approached Seven, who let go of Tuvok and turned to face him, an openly suspicious look on her face.

"That's an abrupt about-face. Now you're on my side?"

"Not completely. I agree that we may have to... 'play along', as you say. Yet I do not think that killing is the ethical thing to do."

"And what would an android know of ethics?"

"Probably about as much as a Borg drone," Selar pointed out dryly.

Tuvok turned to the female Vulcan, a warning rising to his lips, but Seven had already slammed her against the golden horn in the center. Assimilation tubules erupted from the metallic implant still grafted onto her left hand as she pressed the tips of her fingers against Selar's neck.

"If your only purpose in life is to annoy me, you are doing an amazing job," Seven spat, leaning into the Vulcan's face. "Maybe I should terminate your existence right now."

Tuvok rushed forward, hand outstretched to deliver a nerve pinch, but the instant his hand brushed her skin Seven froze and released Selar, stepping back and withdrawing her tubules. She turned and looked up at Tuvok, and the Vulcan saw in her eyes an unsettling light, a quiet, brutal insanity that struck fear in even his well-trained heart. He knew then that, if she wanted to, Seven could kill every single person in this arena. The only logical way to prevent this would be to pretend to follow along with her plan in the hopes of keeping her from slaughtering everybody.

"If we were to hypothetically agree to your... plan," he said carefully, "what would that entail?" He ignored the disbelieving look that Selar shot him.

"We would find another group and, if we judged it expedient, kill them. But if they were sufficiently strong, we would join them."

Tuvok nodded, keeping his face absolutely expressionless to hide the disgust he felt.

_It is hardly different from when you were an undercover agent among the Maquis, _he reminded himself. If Seven became a serious threat, the best place for him to be would be here, where he would have a chance at keeping her from doing real damage.

If that meant that he ran the risk of injury- or even death- so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Er... does Tuvok's reasoning make sense? I hope so.<strong>

**18) Reginald Barclay: I needed to have his group show up since we haven't seen them in awhile. And then he just kinda... died. I doubt he would've lasted long anyways.**

**17) Neelix: Ironic, is it, that the cook got poisoned by his own food? And you can hardly blame Chakotay for not recognizing those nightlock berries...**

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes Open

**Ignore the blatant Janeway/Chakotay shipping, please.**

* * *

><p><em>~...the tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards, winning battles with wooden swords, but now we've stepped into a cruel world where everybody stands up and keeps score... Everybody's waiting for you to break down, everybody's watching to see the fallout, even when you're sleeping... keep your eyes open...~<em>

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four Part One (morning)<strong>

The sun was rising once again over the arena. It was the morning of the fourth day.

"Captain?" Chakotay bent over the sleeping woman, shaking her gently. "Captain, wake up."

Janeway stirred, opening her eyes to find her first officer's face inches from hers. Startled, she sat up, banging her head against his. "Ouch!" she gasped, then looked up at Chakotay, flustered. "I'm sorry, I-"

Rubbing his head, the tattooed man shook his head. "No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." He couldn't help but notice that her clothing had become misaligned as she slept, the collar shifting to reveal a long, pale swath of skin.

Following his stare, the captain noticed and hastily adjusted her uniform, a faint blush spreading across her face. "So why did you wake me up, Chakotay?"

"Oh. Um, O'Brien said he'd found something you might want to take a look at."

"What kind of a 'something'?"

"He didn't say." Lowering his voice and glancing around to make sure that none of the Enterprise crew was within earshot, he said, "Do you really think we can trust them?"

"Well, we hardly have much of a choice, do we?" Janeway replied, mirroring his discretion.

Chakotay was unable to deny the veracity of this statement.

"Shall we see what our new acquaintance has found, then?" Throwing back the cover of her sleeping bag, the captain stood and straightened her uniform. She set off without hesitation to where the Enterprise's transporter chief was visible through the trees.

Her first officer followed, shaking his head and smiling slightly. As always, his captain never failed to impress him with her determination, resolve, and complete inability to accept defeat. Even now, he knew she was thinking about any possible means of escape, any way home- just as she had that first day in the Delta Quadrant.

* * *

><p>"An underground tunnel system?"<p>

CPO Miles O'Brien answered the captain's incredulous question with an honest shrug. "Well, that's what it looks like. Mind, I've only explored a little ways in. Didn't want to get lost down there in the dark, eh?"

The five of them- O'Brien, Keiko, Dr. Crusher, Janeway, and Chakotay- stood in a loose semicircle around a dark hole at the base of a bush that was partially covered by a boulder. What little sunlight reached the bottom of the hole revealed a drop of about a meter and a half to a rough stone floor, with walls set about two meters apart, extending perpendicularly from the floor to the roof of what did, in fact, appear to be a tunnel.

It was Janeway who made the obvious inquiry. "Are we going down there?"

"I don't see why not," Keiko replied thoughtfully. "I mean, it could be helpful."

"If it extends under the entire area, it might allow us to contact the rest of our crew without having to use the portal things," Dr. Crusher added, the look on her face making it clear that she would do a lot to avoid having to use one of said portals ever again.

"Hold on, though," Chakotay said, ever the voice of caution. "We have _no idea_ what could be down there. For all we know, there's a whole pack of those mutated animals lurking down there. And we don't have any way of illuminating our way, either- unless you like groping around helplessly in the darkness."

"As for the light problem, I may have a solution." O'Brien reached into his pack and pulled out what looked like an old-ashioned flashlight. He flicked the switch and it emitted a surprisingly strong ray of light.

"And about the animals... well, don't we face the same risk up here?" Janeway shrugged. "If this represents a possible means of contacting everyone else- maybe even escape- then I think the benefits far outweigh the risks. We will take precautions, of course."

"Of course," Chakotay echoed, though he still didn't look too happy about it.

* * *

><p>'Precautions' apparently meant equipping everyone with a knife, of which there were only four- O'Brien volunteered to go weaponless and carry the flashlight. The sleeping bags and supplies were packed back into the bags, which they planned to bring with them. Janeway noted with worry that their stash of food and potable water was noticeably depleted- having four extra people meant that they went through their supplies that much faster.<p>

After a few more minutes of stalling- Beverly suggested leaving a message to any of their crew that happened by so that they could contact them, Chakotay successfully argued against this by pointing out that leaving an obvious trail might attract unwanted attention- the five of them lowered each other into the hole, one after another. O'Brien jumped down first, then set the flashlight on the ground and reached up to assist his wife. Chakotay came last, pulling a rock over the entrance to cover their trail. The tunnel was plunged into almost-darkness, the beam of the flashlight the only source of illumination.

"So which way do we go?" Chakotay asked, dusting off his hands.

"Right?" Beverly offered at the exact same moment that Janeway replied firmly, "Left." They exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Right it is, then," the captain said. O'Brien nodded and moved to the front, sweeping the flashlight beam back and forth, checking the tunnel for obstacles.

They continued through the darkness like that for quite some time, single-file. The only noise was the soft scuffing of their feet on the rough stone floor and the sound of their breathing. Passages branched off at random intervals, though the one that they were currently in was the widest and tallest of any of the tunnels encountered.

At one point they passed under a glowing red section of roof. The air there was rather stuffy and hot- presumably they were under one of those rivers of lava that they had seen earlier.

Finally, after about an hour of trudging through the increasingly monotonous tunnel, they reached a large, circular chamber, about thirty meters in diameter.

"What's this?" Janeway whispered, stepping forward. Chakotay grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Careful, captain. There might be something dangerous in here." He strode into the chamber, glancing around. He was joined by the others once it was obvious that there were no rabid crocodiles or hidden trapdoors in the room.

At the center of the chamber was a small stone stand, simplistic in design, with a large red button on it. Inscribed around the base were the words 'self-destruct' printed over and over in tiny block letters.

"Well, now, you don't get much clearer than that, do you?" O'Brien remarked.

"Convenient that it's written in Federation Standard, too," Chakotay muttered in reply, frowning.

"Do you think it's really... I mean, do you think it'd actually work?" Keiko asked softly.

"And if it does... why would something like this be here?" Janeway added, circling the platform in search of any other markings.

They stood there gazing at this new discovery in silence for a few seconds. Then Chakotay spoke up, forehead furrowed with concentration.

"Maybe... it's the entertainment value."

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked, confused.

"The Ferengi we saw when we first got here said something about this being a _game_, right? And games are always for someone's pleasure. Since _we_ certainly aren't being entertained by this whole thing, this entire setup must be for some... audience. Giving us a potential way to blow this all up would heighten the drama, I suppose."

Keiko nodded with dawning comprehension. "That's right. What did he call it when he dropped us here... the 'Hunger Games'?"

"You know, there was something funny about how I found this tunnel," O'Brien said suddenly. "I coulda sworn that there was nothing there last night, but when I passed that bush this morning, it was like something had been moved. Like someone _wanted_ me to find this tunnel."

"So we were led here." Janeway looked troubled by this possibility. "But why? Why us? What's the whole point of this? If we blow it all up, there's no _winner_. And isn't that what a game is all about? Winning?"

"I guess they- whoever _they_ are- know that we wouldn't use this unless it was our last option," her first officer replied. She didn't look very comforted by that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry that was a bit short. Review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Fortress Around Your Heart

**Apologies for the late update. This story is kinda on hold until I finish my SYOT. Thanks to my readers who are so super patient with me! Especially hermione-of-vulcan, who apparently got so desperate that she went and reviewed my other story... you're the best :)**

* * *

><p><em>~...as I returned across the fields I'd known, I recognized the walls that I'd once made. I had to stop in my tracks for fear of walking on the mines I'd laid and if I've built this fortress around your heart, encircled you in trenches and barbed wire, then let me build a bridge for I cannot fill the chasm and let me set the battlements on fire...~<em>

_-Sting_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four Part Two<strong>

Despite her Vulcan training, despite the fact that she was supposed to have a completely logical, coldly analytical, emotion-free mind, Selar was absolutely and completely terrified of Seven of Nine.

When she had first met the former Borg drone, she had admired her logic and emotional control- rather unusual for a human, though prolonged assimilation by the Collective seemed to have the effect of making one more Vulcan-like. A curious, if somewhat troubling realization, but that was hardly relevant at the moment. No, the important thing was that at the moment, Seven seemed to be slowly turning into an insane killer. Or almost-killer. Or planning-to-be-a-killer. Or... whatever.

The point was, Selar feared that her life would be in grave danger if she stayed with Seven and the others. Tuvok seemed to be _agreeing_ with his crewmate, a highly illogical action that was very unlike a member of their species, and Data seemed to be picking up some of that sadistic insanity from the blonde female. At times, Selar wondered if she was the only sane one left.

On the other hand, it wasn't as if there was really anywhere she could go. She had no idea where any of the rest of her crew was, and she didn't much fancy her chances alone against the myriad mutated creatures wandering the area.

Luckily, Seven's latest plan seemed to offer a chance at contacting someone else. Selar didn't even care who, as long as they didn't want to kill her. She was fairly sure that Dr. Crusher, her superior, was still alive, as was her captain. So the most logical thing to do (and, you know, Vulcans are all about logic) would be to stay with this group until another option presented itself.

Of course, it was a bit hard to convince herself of that when Seven kept giving her these glances that clearly broadcast an intention to kill.

The four of them gathered at the center of the circle of portals, Tuvok with his usual impassive expression, Data gazing curiously around, and Seven surveying the area, arms folded.

"Which portal first?"

"We already know where this one leads," Data pointed out, indicating the portal that they had used to get to the mountaintop.

"Which leaves eleven," Selar noted.

"How astute of you to realize that," Seven replied dryly.

"The logical course of action would be to proceed through the remaining portals in some sort of order- perhaps clockwise- and scout the land beyond," Tuvok said.

"Agreed." Seven stepped towards the portal to the immediate right of the one that they had already used. "Shall we see where this one leads?"

* * *

><p>Tuvok had to admit that six consecutive rides through the glowing blue portals had the effect of making him slightly nauseous. So far, they had found the remaining passages into the winter quadrant, two into the summer quadrant, and one each into spring and fall. There was no apparent pattern to the positioning of the exits, and there had been no need to wander very far from the discharge points, as it was obvious that there was no one in the immediate vicinity.<p>

He noted that Selar was also looking slightly unwell- she had pale skin (paler than usual, that is), was sweating slightly, and hadn't said much for three trips now. Data, of course, showed no negative effects, and if Seven felt sick she was not showing any outward signs thereof.

"I propose that we rest, at least for a few minutes," he offered. Selar looked relieved, but Seven shook her head.

"One more?" she asked, one foot already poised to enter the seventh portal.

Tuvok considered it and nodded. "Very well."

So he found himself once more in the swirling blue light, whizzing through space to an unknown location. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, how exactly these so called 'portals' worked. Did they operate on a similar principle to a transporter beam- that is, converting a person or object into a beam of energy? Or was it more a bending of spacetime, connecting tow points and, to put it crudely, drilling a hole through? Tuvok could call to mind several examples of this sort of transport, though excessive use thereof could have deleterious effects on local subspace.

After nine point eight seconds (significantly longer than the typical five second beam up with a Starfleet transporter), Tuvok and the others were deposited in yet another forest. The entire arena seemed to be covered with trees, excluding about half of the winter region and an area of the summer quadrant that resembled a desert.

Almost immediately upon arrival, Tuvok's sensitive ears picked up something they hadn't at the last six locations: voices.

Selar had obviously heard it too, and recognized at least one. "That's Lt. Worf."

Tuvok nodded- he also heard B'Elanna Torres' voice. But before he could suggest moving in to investigate, there was the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

A tall, burly Klingon male burst out of the undergrowth, a knife in his hand and a scowl on his face. "Who goes there?" he rumbled, dark eyes glinting with suspicion. Then his gaze fell on the android standing behind Tuvok and he relaxed slightly. "Commander Data, sir. Who are these people?"

Data introduced everyone briefly, and the Klingon nodded.

"Commander LaForge and B'Elanna from the Voyager are over there. I'm sure that the commander will be very happy to see you, sir." Worf looked very relieved to have found yet another one of his superior officers- as security chief, he no doubt felt a similar desire to protect his crew as Tuvok.

Tuvok could see Seven out of the corner of his eye, impatience clear on her face. But she did manage to restrain herself from doing anything rash like attack the Klingon, who looked like he could take on the former Borg and stand more than a slight chance.

The four of them followed Worf away from the portal, towards the campsite.

* * *

><p>Worf had left a few minutes ago, saying he thought he heard something. Just as Geordi was starting to get worried that the Klingon was taking too long and was beginning to consider going after him- though he really wouldn't stand a chance against anything that could take down the tough security officer- Worf returned, followed by four others. One of those was a very familiar face.<p>

"Data!" Geordi jumped up and hurried over to envelop his android friend in a hug, grinning.

"Hello, Geordi. It is very good to see that you are unharmed."

"I'm glad you're okay, too, Data." He turned to the other three, two of which had unfamiliar biosigns. "Who's this?"

"Seven of Nine and Tuvok. They are from the Voyager."

"So, you guys just hopped into that portal thing and just happened to turn up here? Crazy luck."

"Incorrect," the one that Data had identified as Seven of Nine (Seven for short- she apparently used to be a Borg) replied sharply. "We were searching for others." And she began to outline her plan to him and Worf and B'Elanna.

As she spoke, Geordi became more and more horrified. "Let me get this straight," he said as she finished. "You want to actually play along?"

"Affirmative."

"Why?"

"I believe that I have already explained my reasoning."

"Your reasoning _makes no sense_." Geordi shook his head. "Ally with the strong... kill the weak... that's not what we do!" Though, on second thought, it was what the Borg did._  
><em>

"I think it makes sense," B'Elanna said suddenly. She moved to stand next to her crewmates. Geordi wasn't surprised at that- the half-Klingon had never seemed all that comfortable around him or Worf or Barclay. Plus she did seem a little... violent.

What did surprise him was that Data seemed to be going along with this plan of Seven's.

Worf glanced at him, obviously deferring to the opinion of a superior officer. It was things like this that made Geordi wish he'd never been promoted- sure, being chief engineer was great and all, but he'd rather leave decisions like this to people like the captain.

Well, no matter what, the best thing to do would be to stick together. "Okay. I'll join- but let me make one thing clear. I'm not going to kill anyone. And I won't let you either."

Seven didn't look very satisfied, but she nodded.

* * *

><p>"We can't trust them."<p>

"You mean the Enterprise crew?" B'Elanna asked, frowning.

"They are weak," Seven replied. "They lack the resolve necessary to win this game. They are nothing more than an impediment."

"The Klingon and the android appear to be strong fighters," Tuvok interjected. He, B'Elanna, and Seven were at their base camp, while the other four- Worf, Data, LaForge, and Selar- were off searching for food, other people, or both. It was slightly ominous that they had segregated so quickly based on ship- they couldn't afford to take sides here- but it was only natural that one would wish to be among familiar faces.

The fact that Seven was now beginning to call those absent 'weak' was even more ominous.

"Fighting skill or lack thereof is irrelevant if one lacks the will to fight," Seven shot back impassively. "The android might be with us. The others..." She trailed off meaningfully.

The fact that it was now 'us' and 'them' also disturbed Tuvok. "There is no established necessity to fight at the moment, Seven. I would advise patience."

As far as he could tell, the only ones that were on Seven's 'side', so to speak, were B'Elanna and Data. Worf would most likely follow his superior, at least until his captain was located, while LaForge would no doubt stay only to try and convince his friends to change their minds. Selar- who was clearly terrified of Seven- would probably try to locate another group and seek their protection as soon as possible.

And Tuvok himself had no choice but to stay here and try to protect the others from harm.

* * *

><p>"Why are you on her side?"<p>

Worf turned away from the stream he had been surveying, very interested in hearing Data's response to Geordi's question. He himself had been wondering the same thing, after all.

The android tilted his head to one side, considering. "I was not aware that there were 'sides'. I simply do not wish to die."

"But you can't _kill_-"

"I never stated an intention to kill, Geordi."

"But this plan of Seven's hinges on murder. And standing by and allowing her to kill someone would be just as bad as killing them yourself."

Data shook his head. "I do not think so." He turned his back on his friend, gold eyes searching the forest. "Let us return to the camp now. There is nothing here." Without waiting to see if they followed, he strode off back the way they'd come.

Geordi trailed him, walking a bit more slowly. "Worf..."

"Yes, sir?" The Klingon fell in next to him.

"Is it just me, or is Data acting oddly?"

Worf nodded. "I had observed that as well, sir."

"Maybe it's something about this place. I'm getting a bad feeling, Worf. I don't think that this is gonna end well." Geordi sighed. "Data's behavior is so abnormal... I just don't get it. If we were back on the Enterprise I'd run a level one diagnostic on him, but I haven't got anything near the technology neaeded to do that. He's being so... so irrational!"

"And what do you think we should do?"

The chief engineer shook his head, VISOR reflecting the sunlight. "I don't know, Worf. I just don't know."

* * *

><p>Seven of Nine knew that something was going wrong. Ever since she and the rest of the Voyager senior staff had been dropped into this 'arena', she had sensed a dark, creeping, subtlely malevolent force pressing in on her, slowly insinuating itself in her mind.<p>

It had planted seeds of aggression and hatred in her- hatred that should have been turned against those who had brought them here, whoever that was. Instead she found herself directing it towards those she never should have considered hating- those trapped here with her. Her crew and that of the Enterprise.

There was a sickening desire for self-preservation, an obsessive fixation on survival that went so against what she was that she couldn't help but notice, note that it was imposed from the outside on her. But just because she knew what was happening didn't mean that she had the ability to stop it. She was as powerless under its influence as she had been as a child succumbing to the Collective.

This was the Hunger Games.

And there would be no victor without twenty-three deaths.

But more than that: there was no entertainment if no one ever killed an acquaintance, a crewmate, a friend, a lover. And so this savage urging that Seven felt, this quiet suggestion. She was positive that the android felt it too- after his abrupt agreement to her murderous plan, she had no choice but to realize that he, too, was under the influence of this arena.

He, too, was being controlled by a directive planted _somehow_ in their deepest being. A directive to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Ano... have I made it clear enough that there's a reason Seven and Data are so out of character?<strong>

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Past the Point of No Return

_~Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we played 'til now are at an end... Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...~_

_-_The Phantom of the Opera

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four Part Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Geordi slipped out of the camp, a stolen pack on his back, glancing back to make sure that no one noticed his departure.<p>

He'd done his best, he really had. But he just couldn't handle sticking around with Seven, hearing her talk with that insane light in her eyes about killing everyone. It just wasn't right. And Data, nodding and going along with it... if only Geordi could fix the android. Find out what was wrong with him.

Worf could handle this group, at least until Geordi got back. All the chief engineer wanted to do was find someone else (preferably their captain) and inform them of this new problem. Let a superior handle it. That was safest, that would make the most sense.

Feet crunching through fallen leaves, he made his way back to the portal from which Data and the others had emerged. He didn't quite fancy another trip through- it wasn't the most comfortable mode of transport he'd ever experienced- but if it was the only way to get to anywhere else in the arena, then that was just how it had to be.

A flash of blue light, a ripping sensation, and he was back at the top of the mountain where he had first entered the arena. He stepped towards the portal he was sure he had seen his captain falling towards that first day. Crossing his fingers, he jumped in.

Mere moments after he disappeared, a blonde figure emerged from the same portal he had used to get here. She glanced around the circle, then chose another apparently at random and dove in.

* * *

><p>"All right. If we don't find a water source within a few hours, we might all die."<p>

William Riker glared up at Paris. "Thank you ever so much for stating the obvious."

The three of them- him, the captain, and this Voyager crewman- had been wandering this desert for the past two days, looking for shelter, water, or at least another member of either crew. So far they had had no luck finding anything. They'd done their best to travel during the night and rest during the day, but their water supply had run out very quickly.

Picard stood, surveying the landscape. His normally spotless red uniform was dusty and sweat-stained, and there were dark circles under his eyes. "Do you see anything, number one?" he asked.

"No, I..." Riker frowned. "Wait. Do you see that?"

There was a small, dark figure making its way towards them, too far away for any identifying characteristics to be observed. But whoever it was had seen them, apparently, because he or she was waving at them, arms frantically moving to and fro. Riker waved back, gesturing for whoever it was to hurry up.

Picard caught the glint of sunlight off of something metallic and smiled. "It's Commander LaForge." He straightened his uniform with his usual tug.

A few minutes later, up came Geordi LaForge, panting slightly as he trudged up the sand dune from which the three of them had been surveying the land. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Where have you been?" Picard asked.

"Do you have any water?" Paris cut in, looking pointedly at the dark brown backpack that Geordi carried. Riker glared at him- the bearded man didn't seem to get along too well with the blonde- but Geordi pulled off his pack willingly enough, withdrawing a bottle of water.

"Here." The bottle was about three-quarters full. Paris unscrewed the top and started gulping it down, throat moving up and down as he sighed with relief.

"Leave some for us, would you?" Riker muttered. Paris handed him the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Report, commander," Picard ordered.

Geordi filled the captain in on the events of the past few days as he had experienced them, ending with his analysis of Data's odd behavior. "You know I can't say with any kind of accuracy what's _really_ going on in that positronic brain of his, but I do have a few theories. The electronic components of his brain might have been affected over our journey here. But I also think that there might be some kind of field here that's messing with his circuits."

"What do you base that analysis on?" Picard asked crisply.

"Well, my VISOR has been acting up a bit." Geordi touched the metallic headpiece that allowed him to see. "I've been getting some odd readings from it. And Data's not the only one acting oddly- from what I can tell, this Seven of Nine person doesn't usually express desires to kill others. And she's still got a lot of tech in her body. Borg implants."

Picard nodded. "Does that mean that you might be susceptible to this as well?" He gestured to the VISOR. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time someone's used those optical implants to rewire _your_ brain." He was obviously referring to a Romulan hijacking of Geordi's brain as part of an attempt to get an assassin onto the Enterprise.

Geordi winced. "Well. If I start trying to kill any of you, then feel free to do whatever you need to to stop me."

* * *

><p>Beverly Crusher needed some time alone. It had been two days since her son had died, but she hadn't really gotten a chance to mourn him properly yet... it had just been one big rush from one danger to the next, constantly looking over her shoulder for some mortal danger... and as a result, she had been forced to push the grief from her heart.<p>

The leaves under her feet crunched as she made her way across a clearing. The air had a slight chill to it, but nothing too serious. She looked up into the trees, watching the light play over the leaves.

_Wesley will never see this again._

A tear slipped over her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. She would never see her son have another birthday, graduate the Academy, fall in love and marry... all those things had been taken from him by this terrible thing they called a game.

There was a soft noise behind her and she spun, heart pounding. "Who's there?" Her voice sounded high and afraid, and she winced.

A blonde figure stepped out of the lengthening shadows, an odd smile on her face. The stranger didn't say anything as she drew closer to Beverly.

"Who're you?" the red haired doctor snapped, backing away. "You... you were part of the Voyager crew, right?" The woman- who had a metallic implant over one eye- seemed so familiar.

No response. The woman's smile widened.

Beverly took another step back and tripped over a fallen branch. She hit the ground with a painful thud and the woman was on her in a flash, hands closing around her throat. A choked off cry escaped Beverly's lips as she struggled, trying to throw her off, but the other woman was too strong.

Purple spots swam before her eyes as the blonde's fingers threatened to crush her neck. She could feel her movements slowing but was powerless to struggle more. The world started to dissolve, darkness overtaking everything.

Her last thought was, _At least now I'll get to see Wesley again..._

* * *

><p>When the cannon boomed, Seven of Nine blinked and stepped back from the body of the red haired woman, recognition and horror slowly creeping into her mind.<p>

_What have I done?_

For just a moment she stood there, staring down at the body, a spark of resistance in her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to push the pressure away, the influence of the arena...

Something seemed to click behind those light eyes and a blank expression descended over her features. There was nothing wrong with killing- it was what she was here for, right?

There was no point in acting like there was anything else in the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>16) Beverly Crusher: the first real kill! Seven's officially gone crazy! <strong>

**Sorry for the late update, life has been busy. And a friend at school got me hooked on Bleach and I can't stop reading it.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fragile

_~If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one, drying in the color of an evening sun, tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away, but something in our minds will always stay... perhaps this final act was meant to clench a lifetime's argument that nothing comes for violence and nothing every could. For all those born beneath an angry star lest we forget how fragile we are. On and on the rain will fall like tears from a star... on and on the rain will say how fragile we are...~_

_-_Sting

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's not back yet."<p>

"What?" Riker turned over, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"Harry! He's not back yet!" Tom Paris turned on the first officer of the Enterprise. "He went off looking for water yesterday because _you_ told him too! And you didn't let me go look for him last night because you were so damn sure he'd come wandering back by himself! And look now! He's _not back_!"

"Who's Harry?" Geordi asked, looking confused. Paris' yells had woken both him and the captain.

"My friend."

"He was here with us before you came," Riker explained. "He wandered off about an hour before you arrived."

"And whose fault was that?" Paris grabbed his sleeping bag and stuffed it into his pack. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Picard asked sharply.

"To look for Harry. Where else?" Paris snapped.

"Wait. You can't just leave us-" Geordi protested. He trailed off as Paris whirled on him, blue eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do. You're not the chief engineer on _my _ship," Paris spat. He turned and set off down the hill, ignoring the voices from behind calling him back.

_I'll find you, Harry. Don't worry. I'm not the kind of person that deserts their friends so easily._

* * *

><p>Data had always found it odd that evolution and natural selection had resulted in an amazingly fragile body among humanoids. Of course, there were some remarkable exceptions to this (i.e. the Klingons, with their multiple backup organs) but in general there were so many ways to kill humanoids that it was almost hard to choose just one way.<p>

Any time else, such murderous thoughts would have been cause for concern. But these were not the first he had experienced lately... and even though the android was ever so slightly disturbed by this (as much as an emotionless being could be disturbed) there was nothing he could do about it.

Literally.

These thoughts- the ones he was still in control of- were taking place in a tiny part of his positronic brain, limited to a fragment of the space that he was accustomed to. The majority of his synapses were hijacked by some malevolent force, something that seemed determined to kill as many others as possible.

Data had been taken over before, so it was hardly an unfamiliar sensation. But he had never experienced anything quite like this.

He was perched in a tree, clutching a branch with one hand so he could lean out over the path. In his free hand was a boulder, held aloft with his epic-android-strength. Below him was the beaten dirt of a trail.

Footsteps approaching from the north made him look over the tree branches, golden eyes blank. A shorter Asian man was making his way along the path, scratching his head and talking to himself.

"I wish I hadn't tripped and fallen into that portal... now I have no idea where Tom and the others are..." He shook his head. "And I have no idea where I am, either..."

Data watched him, calculating his path with deadly accuracy. In five seconds the man would be directly under him. Three... two... one...

Just as he released the boulder, the man stopped and bent to tie his shoe. The rock landed with a loud thud mere inches from him, making him leap back with a small yelp.

"What the heck?" He looked up and spotted Data. "Who're you?"

Data's face twisted into a snarl- further proof of his mental invasion, as the old Data didn't have emotions to show- as he slid off the branch. He landed a few feet from the Asian and advanced.

"Are you trying to kill me?" The man backed away. "Get away!" He turned and started sprinting back down the path. He was fast for a human, to be sure. But he was no match for an android.

Data caught up to him in a few quick strides and clapped his hands on either side of the man's head. With barely any effort he brought his hands together, crushing the stranger's skull between his palms. There was a single, sharp scream, then there was blood and brain matter spilling over Data's hands as the man's cranium _buckled_, splitting down the middle.

The cannon boomed and Data dropped the dead body, still no change of expression on his face. There was a rustle from overhead and Seven of Nine dropped from a nearby tree, the same dark insanity in her eyes as in his artificial ones.

"Who was he?" Data asked.

"Harry Kim." Seven gestured to Data's bloody hands. "There is a stream further into the woods. Go wash."

Data nodded. In that distant, unaffected corner of his mind, the still-rational part of his mind struggled to figure out how to free himself, to break these bonds which held both him and Seven. But over and over he ran into mental barriers, as if the very wiring of his positronic brain had been altered.

There was no way out.

* * *

><p>"Another cannon. Someone's dead."<p>

Keiko O'Brien glanced sideways at her husband. "Who... who do you think it was?" It was hard to even voice her concern, as the idea of her crewmates dying was still tough.

"I have no idea." He shrugged and glanced over to where the two Voyager members were huddled, probably having a similar conversation. Neither he nor Keiko had spoken to Janeway or her first officer since the sky slideshow the night before had revealed that Beverly Crusher was dead. But there was a feeling in the air of impending doom, of a steady countdown to unavoidable death.

Keiko was sure that she wasn't the only one here that had found her thoughts wandering to that red button deep underground. It might be better to make a quick end to this than to stay here, endure this constant terror.

A distant howl made her sit up straight, clutching Miles' arm. "Wh-what was that?"

"Another one of those wolves, I expect." He stood, eyeing the surrounding wood suspiciously. It was late afternoon, the golden sunlight slanting through the trees. It would be dark soon, again... and Keiko did not fancy spending another night here, with those unnatural howls echoing through the arena.

Chakotay stood as well, still not quite acknowledging either of the Enterprise crew members. Somehow it had been decided that survival would be most important from now on... and everyone was going to put their own crew before that of the other ship.

A snap of branches from the left made Miles draw his knife and shove Keiko protectively behind him. Normally such typically masculine behavior would have annoyed her, but now it was comforting to huddle behind someone taller and stronger than her.

Two abnormally large black wolves burst from the trees, red eyes gleaming and jaws slavering, bone white teeth glistening. Keiko was frozen for a few heartbeats, and then Miles' hand closed around her wrist and he was dragging her away. Somehow she forced herself to run, mind blank with terror.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. OhmygodI'mgoingtodie..._

The first wolf was pounding after them in pursuit, the second no doubt following Chakotay and Janeway. Keiko's breath was coming fast and harsh, she wasn't sure she could keep running for much longer...

And then Miles released his iron grip on her wrist and skidded to a halt, whipping his knife into his right hand. He stood stock still as the beast thundered down on him, brown eyes unafraid. Keiko screamed as the wolf-thing reached her husband, but he thrust upwards, driving the knife deep into its furry neck.

For a spilt second she let herself hope that he was going to be okay, that the wolf would fall to him though it was nearly five times his size.

Then it wrenched away, twisting the blade from Miles' hand. It struck out with one gigantic paw, catching him in the side and throwing him against a nearby tree as if he was no heavier than a rag doll. Keiko let out another shriek, then froze as the wolf turned on her, red eyes gleaming.

"Oh no you don't, you little..." Miles dragged himself to his feet, blood streaming down his face from a cut on his head.

"Miles!" Keiko gasped, reaching out for him even though he was too far away for her to reach.

"You're gonna be fine, Keiko," her husband muttered. He launched himself at the beast with nothing but his bare hands for weapons. "No one... touches... my... wife!" he growled, slamming his fists into the wolf's skull. The thing hesitated, and shook its head as if to dispel a gnat, trying to unseat him. He hung on grimly.

Unnoticed by the wolf, Keiko bent and reached for the knife that Miles had dropped. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she threw it towards the beast, shouting, "Catch, Miles!"

His hand flashed out and somehow he caught it. With a single powerful blow he drove it into the wolf's head. It bucked and twisted, an unearthly howl issuing from its jaws. Miles' eyes widened in shock as he flew off. The wolf's claws savaged his chest, spraying blood into the air as it thrashed in its death throes.

"No!" Keiko sobbed, throwing herself at his side. The wolf's movements were slowing, but its claws had done their damage- her husband's chest was laid open, ribs gleaming white amid the red flesh and blood. It was obvious that he wasn't going to survive much longer.

"Keiko..." A bubble of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Keiko..."

"Miles!" She buried her face in his body, great, heaving sobs bursting from her throat. The cannon fired but she clung tight to him, wishing she could somehow keep him here, bring him back... keep him from death.

Somewhere inside she realized something terrible.

_I'm all alone now._

* * *

><p>"Thank god we got away from that." Janeway glanced down, clinging to the tree trunk. She and Chakotay had managed to climb a tree, gambling their lives on the hope that the wolf could not climb. They'd lucked out, and the beast had slunk away shortly after the cannon blast echoed over the trees.<p>

"I wonder who died?" her first officer asked softly, gazing thoughtfully across the treetops. They were high up enough to see the sun sinking slowly below the treeline, casting the leaves a pale gold.

"I don't know." Janeway sighed. "I wish..." She trailed off. What did she wish? That she was back on the Voyager? That she was on Earth? There was no use in giving in to despair now. Wishful thinking would get her nowhere.

The sudden blare of music made her start, almost causing her to fall of the branch. Chakotay steadied her and they both looked to the sky.

The first face was that of Miles O'Brien. So his wife had survived. Janeway was glad, in a way- she had felt a sort of kinship to the woman. Keiko was a nice woman, trustworthy and dependable.

When Harry Kim's face appeared in the sky she flinched. Such a young man, full of promise... and now he was dead. Another one of her crew, lost. Another person she had been responsible for, dead.

Chakotay seemed to sense her guilt. His arms wrapped around her, comforting. He didn't have to say anything to convey his sympathy. That was just part of their relationship as a captain and first officer.

* * *

><p><strong>And the reason I ship them...<strong>

**15) Harry Kim- ah, well... I'm sure you noticed he wasn't in the last chapter? Not 'cause I forgot him (pssh no) but 'cause he was off. By himself. Not smart in the Hunger Games.**

**14) Miles O'Brien- died protecting his wife! So sweet! **

**The deviations from canon are on purpose, by the way... I mean... um... like how Keiko and Miles apparently don't have a daughter? (I think I didn't mention her, hope I didn't). It's all got a point, I think.**

**Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12: In the Eye

_~If you were to kill me now right here I would still look you in the eye. And I would burn myself into your memory as long as you were still alive. I would live inside of you, I'd make you wear me like a scar. And I would burn myself into your memory and run through everything you are. I would not run, I would not turn, I would not hide... look me in the eye...~_

-Suzanne Vega

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Keiko sat under a tree, half-hidden by a pile of fallen leaves. Tearstains streaked her face.<p>

_Miles..._

He was dead. Her husband. Was dead. And he had died protecting her. If only she had been stronger, if only she had been able to fight for herself...

It was her fault. It was her fault he had died. And now she had no one.

_I might as well be dead._

* * *

><p>"I found a portal. Want to pop through and see if we can try to find anyone else?" Riker asked. The three of them had been a bit shocked by Paris' abrupt disappearance and Kim's death a few hours later, but had also agreed that there was no sense in just sitting around. Thus Riker's sojourn into the desert to find a way back.<p>

"Show the way, number one." Picard straightened his uniform.

Geordi followed, looking around cautiously. His thermal sensors weren't picking up any signs of wildlife, so presumably none of those wolfbear things were stalking them. But if there was something in the arena that was affecting Data's personality, then he couldn't rule out the possibility of his VISOR also being damaged.

The portal showed up as a swirling event with farther reaching effects than the visual spectrum could show. It seemed almost like a tractor effect, drawing anyone that approached closer with a slight but noticeable tug.

Riker stepped in first, followed by his captain. Geordi hesitated slightly, then allowed it to sweep him off the ground. The darkness closed in around him, something that seemed to happen every time. But this time, even after his feet touched solid earth, his sight did not return.

A faint feeling of panic swept over him. "Captain?"

No answer save the chirping of birds. He moved, and leaves crackled under his feet. So he was in some kind of forest.

"Captain?" he tried again, louder. "Anyone?"

Silence. So he was alone. The portal must have separated him from the others somehow, though that hadn't happened before. And this time he was in serious trouble, because something about that portal must have affected his VISOR.

He was blind again.

Reaching up, he ran his fingers along the cool metal. So it wasn't as if it had fallen off or something. It was still there... it just wasn't working. And that was very bad. If he couldn't see... well. He didn't exactly want to consider that.

Geordi decided that the best thing to do would be to sit down and hope that someone happened along to help him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Commander LaForge?"<p>

Disoriented, Riker turned. His eyes flicked over their surroundings- the chief engineer was nowhere to be found. "I... I don't know, sir."

Picard frowned. "We'll have to look for him. Maybe the portal spat him out somewhere else in the immediate vicinity." He surveyed the forest in which they had landed. "Interesting. It seems that this arena has a variety of different environments. I wonder what maintains this."

"I'll go look east," Riker began, but his captain cut him off smoothly.

"I believe, number one, that the best thing to do would be to stick together. Don't you think so?"

* * *

><p>A silver parachute descended from the flawless blue sky and bumped to the ground a few feet from Janeway.<p>

"What do you suppose that is?" she asked her first officer. Chakotay was immediately on guard.

"It might be dangerous." He stood and moved closer, tattooed forehead wrinkling. "Maybe a bomb?"

She stood and bent to pick it up, ignoring his surprised look. With a twist of her wrists, the top popped off and a crossbow, complete with bolts, was revealed.

"A weapon," she mused. "Wonder why they gave this to us?"

"Because they want us to kill, captain," Chakotay pointed out.

"They've wanted that from the beginning. Why now? Is there some approaching threat? Maybe this is their version of a warning."

"A warning? Why would they want to help us after sending us here to die?"

"Perhaps... since this is a game, and there's only one person that can win, whoever's watching this wants their favorite, ah... _competitor_ to survive. So maybe they're helping us and someone else is helping the other groups." Janeway shrugged, smoothing back her auburn hair. "Anything's possible from such creatures as those that created this terrible game."

* * *

><p>"Where are Commander Data and Seven of Nine?" Worf inquired brusquely of his half-Klingon ally.<p>

B'Elanna glared at him. "How should I know? Do I look like I care where they are?"

"I did not mean to offend," Worf rumbled. Truly, it was hard to deal with this volatile female. It would be much easier to talk with Selar (a much more rational being). However, the Vulcan happened to be sleeping at the moment. And Tuvok wasn't a very conversational person, either.

* * *

><p>The muttation prowled through the forest, red eyes flicking back and forth. It sniffed, testing the air with super-sensitive nostrils. The scent of human reached its olfactory network and it drew back its lips, revealing long, sharp teeth.<p>

It set off at an easy lope. This particular prey wasn't going anywhere soon.

The scent of fear made it speed up. So it had been sighted. No problem- it could still feed.

The human- a male- tried to run, but it couldn't seem to see where it was going. His dark face had some odd flashing thing on it, something that reflected sunlight like water. It fell off his face when he ran into a tree.

The beast snarled and launched itself into the air. Its teeth closed over empty air and it snarled- the human had somehow dodged. But that only delayed his ultimate fate. The mutt's next strike closed on bone and flesh, blood bursting in its mouth with a very satisfying splash. The human let out a piercing scream.

When the cannon sounded, the mutt licked its chops and worried one of the bones, stripping off a tiny bit more. Then it stood and set off in search of further prey.

* * *

><p>Seven stepped out from between the trees, knife out and light eyes fixed on her captain. Janeway turned, a smile lighting her face up.<p>

"Seven!" She started forward.

"Stop right there." Seven gestured and Data emerged, moving to stand beside Chakotay with lightning speed. The android grabbed the tattooed man, one arm pulled across his neck.

"What're you doing?" Janeway glanced from Seven to her first officer, who was now being held in a choke hold by Data.

"Eliminating some competition."

"Seven?" Janeway frowned. "You're acting strangely. Why don't you put that knife away and we can talk?" She took a step forward and Seven raised an eyebrow threateningly. Chakotay let out a faint gasp as Data tightened his grip. Janeway froze.

"Stop right there," a crisp, British-accented voice ordered. Seven tensed as she felt cold steel against her back.

Jean-Luc Picard stepped into view, nodding to his first officer, who stood behind the former Borg. "Stay there, number one. If she seems to make any kind of threatening move, take further measures to apprehend her." To Janeway, he said, "We think that the arena's making anyone with technological parts act oddly. If she's got any kind of tech parts..."

"She still has her Borg implants," Janeway whispered, looking slightly horrified. "You mean...?"

"Yes. Her current state may be influenced by that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Seven hissed. She started forward and felt the blade behind her dig in a bit more.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Riker said almost conversationally.

"Your android still has Chakotay," Seven pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, each side trying to find a way out. Data had Chakotay by the throat, Riker had a knife to Seven's spine, and Janeway and Picard stood in the center a few feet apart.

"Let me go," Seven said abruptly. "Let me go and we'll spare you. This time."

Picard frowned. "And if my first officer lets you go, what guarantee do we have that we will not be harmed?" It was obvious that Data- who hadn't said anything through this entire exchange- wasn't going to be helping his captain at all.

"You have no guarantee." Seven said it simply, logically. Picard nodded.

"Step away, number one."

"But-" Riker started.

"Let her go."

The bearded human stepped away. Seven nodded to Data, who let go of Chakotay. The former Maquis stumbled away, rubbing his bruised neck, and went to stand by his captain. The former Borg regarded the four humans with a calcualting expression before turning and walking into the woods.

Janeway stared after her. "That's... that's not Seven anymore." She turned to Chakotay. "It isn't."

Her first officer nodded.

"We'd better stick together," Picard noted. He straightened his uniform. "Better chances of survival with four of us, right?"

"Of course." Janeway stuck out her hand. The Enterprise captain reached forward and shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>13) Geordi LaForge- twelve people left! Halfway done!<strong>

**WHO'S LEFT (alliances):**

**Janeway/Chakotay/Picard/Riker**

**Keiko**

**Data/Selar/Tuvok/Seven/Worf/B'Elanna**

**Paris**


	13. Chapter 13: Can't Stand Losing You

_~...I guess you'd call it cowardice but I'm not prepared to go on like this... I can't stand losing you... I can't see the point in another day when nobody listens to a word I say, you can call it lack of confidence but to carry on living doesn't make no sense... I can't stand losing you...~_

-Sting

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Tom Paris stood at the edge of the arena, staring off into the void. The land ended in a rubble-strewn cliff, hanging off into nothingness, with a faint shimmer of a force field visible a few yards out. He'd thrown a few pebbles at that invisible wall and had almost gotten hit by them when they came hurtling back.<p>

He wasn't quite sure where to go from here. Harry was dead, had died before Paris could find him. And he wasn't about to go back to that pair from the Enterprise. He had no idea where his captain was, nor was he about to brave the woods alone to find anyone else. Who knew how big this godforsaken arena was, anyways?

The sound of footsteps from behind made him turn. An Asian woman from the Enterprise crew stood at the edge of the forest, tears running down her face.

"Um...?

"Who're you?" she blurted.

"Tom Paris." He forced a smile onto his face and tried to project cheerfulness. It looked like this woman could use a bit of cheering up. "And you are?"

"Keiko." She choked back a sob. "Keiko O'B-Brien..."

"What's the matter?" He moved forward, meaning to be comforting, but she drew back.

"Miles. He's dead."

"Who?"

"My husband."

"Oh." He wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. "I... I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. I'm going to join him." And she started for the cliff.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. "Stop that! There's no need to do... do anything stupid!" Like jump off a cliff, he refrained from adding. That wasn't something that seemed like a good thing to say at the moment.

"I don't care anymore!" Keiko's eyes were wide and filled with tears.

Before Paris could respond, here was a soft whistling noise and he froze. What new danger was this?

A ball of fire crashed to the ground mere feet from him, sending a wave of heat through the air. He stumbled back, releasing Keiko's wrist in his panic. Why the hell were there fireballs dropping from the sky? What was going on?

Another impact sent him flying. He hit the ground with a sudden thud that drove all the air out of him. Gasping for breath, he watched helplessly as another fireball descended on him, heading for his body...

Keiko shoved him to the side, out of harm's way. He rolled over painfully in time to see her determined face just before the fireball obliterated her.

_She saved me._

The cannon boomed.

* * *

><p>"Where were you two?" Worf rumbled as Data and Seven entered the camp. The blonde gave him a disparaging glance and moved to sit on a log.<p>

"That is not your concern."

Tuvok glanced over at her, suspicious. He had an very good idea as to where she had been- and he was fairly sure that the two most recent deaths were connected to her and Data, somehow. Maybe the cannon that had sounded a few minutes ago had been as well, though that hadn't been close enough for the Vulcan to see the hovercraft descending to recover the body.

Selar and B'Elanna sat on opposite sides of the camp, and Worf was closer to Selar than Tuvok. There were divisions growing in this group already. Tuvok didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Dusk was falling over the arena, the shadows lengthening and the stars beginning to appear. Janeway, Chakotay, Picard, and Riker huddled around a small campfire, Chakotay waving a plate at the flames in an attempt to keep them from going out.<p>

"Put some birch bark on," he suggested to Riker, who was sitting next to the wood pile. "Birch bark's great for fires."

Riker fished out a piece of white bark and started feeding it in. "This fire-building business is much harder than you'd think," he noted.

"Indeed."

Elsewhere in the arena, Seven and Data watched as the others slept. Neither of them needed sleep, so it was only logical that they would be the ones keeping watch. Their campfire was doing remarkably well. The flames reflected off of Data's golden eyes as he met Seven's intense gaze.

"Are you doing well?" the android asked.

"Of course. We should attack the others tomorrow. It's fairly obvious where they are." She gestured to where a wavering line of white smoke rose, off to the west.

Data nodded.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow from where he lay in his sleeping bag, sheltered from Seven's watchful gaze by the shadows of the tree above. So she planned to attack someone. Fascinating.

Much farther away, at the edge of the arena, Paris huddled in a pile of leaves, staring off at the faintly shimmering area that marked the force field. The stars twinkled through it.

He wondered where the rest of his crew was. Especially his captain. And B'Elanna. He'd always been attracted to the half-Klingon, whether he'd admitted it to himself or not. And now that it looked like he was about to die, it would be nice if he could tell her that.

Paris rolled over and tried to get some sleep. The least he could do was at least try to survive. Keiko had died protecting him, after all, and he fully intended to honor that by trying to live.

* * *

><p><strong>11) Keiko O'Brien- um... she couldn't have survived much longer without her husband. Very sad. But it's the Hunger Games. And she saved Paris. Which is good, no?<strong>

**Obviously set before Paris and B'Elanna became a couple. Might be brought up again later.**

**Yes, I did start another SYOT, but I promise I won't abandon this story just 'cause of that! We're finally getting to the good parts, after all.**

**ALLIANCES**

**Janeway/Chakotay/Picard/Riker**

**Seven/Data/Worf/Selar/Tuvok/B'Elanna**

**Paris**


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Time

_~...Right before your eyes I'm breaking, no past, nowhere to hide, just you and me... This is the last time I let you in my door, this is the last time I won't hurt you anymore. This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye...~_

_-_Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Seven gestured to the woods, glaring at the other as if daring them to argue with her.<p>

"Where?" Worf asked.

"To find the others. And perhaps attack." She glanced at their group. "Two of you need to stay here, of course."

_Ah. So she came right out and admitted her final goal. _Tuvok nodded. This would be fascinating. Would Seven actually attack, or would she fight whatever influence she was under?

Either way he would have to stick with her and protect the others. Obviously.

B'Elanna nodded. "I will stay here."

"Worf, join her," Seven ordered. Tuvok had to admit, that was a fairly smart move- removing the one that would be most likely to fight for his own captain rather than her.

This would be very, _very _interesting.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you guys," Riker called. "I think someone's coming."<p>

These words had the rather amusing effect of making everyone in the camp leap to their feet. Even if they were still in their sleeping bags. Which led to a bit of tripping and almost-falling.

"Who is it?" his captain asked.

"I can't tell. Too far away." He shaded his eyes with his hand and peered off into the distance. "Looks like two... no, three people. Maybe four."

Chakotay glanced at his captain. "Of the people that are left, there are four members of our crew, not including ourselves. So there's a high chance that there's at least one person we know over there." He nodded deferentially to Picard. "And, of course, your crew as well. So would it not be in our best interests to contact them?"

"Looks like they're sparing us the trouble and coming over here," Riker remarked.

"What if Seven and your android are with them?" Janeway asked, obviously remembering the little incident yesterday. "If they're still under whatever influence they're under, they might be a threat."

"Do we have any weapons?" Picard asked. Catching the others' stares, he added, "For self-defense purposes only, of course." He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a knife. Riker did the same.

"Where's that crossbow I got yesterday?" Janeway asked her first officer.

* * *

><p>Seven burst through the trees in a pale blur of motion, heading straight for Captain Picard. Her fist connected with his chest, shoving him back and sending him crashing to the ground. At the same time, Data appeared and moved towards Chakotay.<p>

Janeway had time to note that at least they weren't attacking their own captains- yet. And then Tuvok was standing in front of her, dark face emotionless as usual. A flash of fear went through her, but she forced this down. This was _Tuvok_, for goodness sake. Tuvok, the loyal one. The one that would never hurt her.

"What's wrong with Seven?" she asked glancing back to make sure that the former Borg wasn't watching. Surprisingly, Picard seemed to be putting up a fairly good fight, keeping her occupied for now. Maybe she should go help him. Later.

"I believe she is being affected by something here. It appears to be negatively influencing her mind and causing her to act... illogically."

"I figured as much." Janeway nodded, reaching for the crossbow and clumsily loading a bolt into it. "You've been with her longer. Do you think there's any way we can reverse this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "As far as I have been able to determine... no."

"Then the best thing to do would be for you to stay with her and keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous." She paused. "As long as you think it's safe for, of course." It was hardly the first time he had gone undercover among enemies for her- for Starfleet- but this seemed a bit more dangerous than the Maquis.

And she wasn't about to let Seven go without a fight. She'd freed her from the Collective, she could free her now. And if there was one thing that Captain Kathryn Janeway lived by, it was to never abandon a member of your crew.

He raised an eyebrow. "I intended to do so, captain."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Picard struggled to keep Seven's hands away from his neck, panting slightly with the effort. His arms trembled as he squinted up into her merciless, blank eyes.<p>

_I'm too old to get into fights like this._

Plus it was hardly proper behavior for a starship captain. Though he was fighting for his life, which might be counted as extenuating circumstances.

"Why... are you doing this?" he ground out, flipping onto his side in an attempt to throw her off. Stumbling to his feet, he readied himself for another attack. It looked like that 'negative influence' that Geordi had mentioned earlier was also affecting her.

She didn't reply.

A sickening crunch from behind him made him spin, worry and fear crossing his face. Data had kicked the Vulcan from sickbay- Selar- into a tree. She crumpled to the ground, a trickle of green blood running down her suddenly pale face as her eyes rolled up in her head, exposing the whites.

Some deep-seated instinct made him turn and dash towards Selar. He was a _starship captain_, for god's sake. He had a duty to protect his crew. Even if Selar had been with Seven, that hardly meant that she was an enemy._  
><em>

"Are you okay?" he gasped, skidding to a halt next to her, thinking, _Now would be a great time for Beverly to still be here._

The Vulcan didn't respond. Her chest was still rising and falling, albeit erratically.

He brushed back her hair, searching for the wound. The flow of blood increased, pouring in almost a sheet down the left side of her face. It didn't look too good.

And then a sudden burst of pain ignited in the small of his back and he tumbled to the side with a gasp, feeling something snap beneath him.

_What...?_

* * *

><p>Janeway stared in horror as Picard slumped to the ground, a crossbow bolt buried in his back. A bolt from her bow. But she hadn't- she hadn't <em>shot<em> him.

Right?

She'd been aiming at the golden eyed android, the one that had been about to throw Chakotay against a rock. Protecting her crew came well before killing others, of course, but if the android was going to threaten her crew he'd better be prepared to get hurt.

Only... she'd hit Picard instead.

How had that happened?

She glanced to Tuvok but the Vulcan had disappeared. Looking back, she saw why- Seven was heading towards her, pale eyes hard. Janeway dropped the crossbow and held up her hands to show that she was unarmed.

"Seven, what are you-" She didn't have time to complete this sentence. Seven crashed into her, sending them both to the ground. The former Borg's hands closed around her neck, cold against her skin. Janeway twisted, trying to get away.

"Seven, stop... this," she choked out. "It's me. _Me._"

Something seemed to shift in Seven's eyes and her grip slackened. A light that might have been one of recognition flashed in her eyes for a split second. Janeway felt a surge of hope- maybe Seven could still be saved...

And then Seven staggered away, clearly fighting whatever it was that was invading her mind. Her eyes met Janeway's for a moment and the pain in the lighter pair was agonizingly clear.

"Seven...?"

"I'm letting you go. Just this once." And she spun and darted into the forest, leaving Janeway standing there, a look of shock on her face.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p>A cannon boomed. Chakotay approached Janeway, carefully stepping around Selar's fallen body. "Captain..."<p>

"Did I kill him?" There was a worried look in her dark eyes, combined with no small measure of terror. Chakotay had to resist the urge to wrap an arm around her and comfort her- she was strong enough for this, after all.

"I don't know." He glanced over to where Riker knelt beside Picard, a concerned look on his face.

"Seven's really trying to kill us all. And so is the android." She sighed heavily. "I guess... we have no choice but to fight back."

"What happened with Seven? She let you go, didn't she?"

Haltingly, Janeway explained how Seven had attacked her and let her go just as suddenly, with a promise of no mercy next time.

"And you believe her. That she won't spare you," Chakotay said once she had finished.

Janeway nodded. "I do believe that. The next time we meet... we may not be so fortunate as to survive."

* * *

><p><strong>11) Selar- minor characters die easily.<strong>

**Hm... what about Picard? What's up with him? Is he... dead? :3 I wonder.  
><strong>

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15: Just a Game

_~I don't know where I am, I don't know this place. Don't recognize anybody... see these people they lie, and I don't know who to believe anymore... Is it just a game? I don't know... and now I know my place, we're all just pieces in their game...~_

-Birdy

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Picard felt a burning pain in his lower back, centered around where the crossbow bolt had punched through his abdomen. The point poked out of his stomach, streaked with his blood. A dark stain was spreading across his uniform.<p>

The sky above opened up with a rush of air, the silver bottom of a hovercraft blocking his view of everything else. He felt a flash of confusion- didn't the metal vehicles only appear to dispose of the dead? He wasn't dead. Not yet.

Then he was flying, lifted through the air by some magnetic-like attraction. He certainly didn't have the strength to hold onto much of anything at the moment. It was a quite uncomfortable feeling, dangling from a flying thing many feet off the ground.

There was a flash of white light, the same as the one that had brought him here, and suddenly he realized why it had seemed so familiar.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, mon capitaine."<p>

Picard's eyes flickered open. He was in a large, dark room, walls paneled in rich mahogany wood. There was a large picture window that took up one side of the room. Silhouetted against this was a very familiar omnipotent being.

"Q," Picard rasped, tasting the iron tang of blood in his mouth. He wavered, overcome by a wave of pain from the arrow embedded in him. He fell into a chair that had conveniently appeared behind him.

"The one and only." Q spread his arms as if to display himself. He was wearing his usual Starfleet admiral uniform and smug expression.

"You're the one who brought us here. Why?"

"Amusement, Jean-Luc. What else? The one downside of being an immortal, omnipotent being is finding new ways to entertain yourself. And the human race never fails to amuse me. Isn't this a most charming alternate universe I've found here?" Q smirked, gesturing to the room.

"What is this?"

"The Hunger Games." When Picard still looked confused, Q continued. "A game in which twenty-four children are picked- Reaped- to compete to the death on live television. Fascinating, no?"

"Deplorable."

"Now, now, Jean-Luc. No need to be such a killjoy~" Q sat across from him, gesturing with one hand. Two softly steaming cups of tea appeared on the table. "Earl Grey?"

"What was the purpose of this?" Picard snapped, ignoring the tea.

"I already told you. To amuse myself."

"Why do we need to die in order to fulfill your desires?"

"Wel, mon capitaine, nothing amuses me more than seeing you annoyed."

"I would think that this has made me a bit more than annoyed," Picard noted, gesturing to the arrow poking out of his stomach. It didn't hurt much at the moment, no doubt due to Q's actions. Who knew how long that would last, though.

"Yes, it was quite amusing how Kathy shot you, no?" Q laughed at Picard's look of surprise. "Of _course_ I know the crew of the Voyager, too. Most entertaining. I once proposed to her, did you know that?" He chuckled. "But anyways. That little action ought to lead to a most satisfying ending. And all I had to do was make sure a little arrow hit you in the back. Funny how little things like that can change the course of a story."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that Kathy would be so incompetent as to actually kill an ally? It was a simple task, redirecting it once she'd shot it at your android. Who happened to be attacking her precious first officer." This seemed to spark another train of thought. "Speaking of which, that was a stroke of eternal genius on my part. The arena drives the android and Kathy's pet Borg crazy. Otherwise how would I have gotten any kind of murder out of this?"

"So it's your fault."

"It's all my fault, Jean-Luc! And now that you're dead, your crew has a reason to seek revenge on Kathy. And her crew would never simply stand by and let her die. So it's almost outright war at this point, no? It will be a great deal of fun to watch this."

"You still haven't really answered my question. Why do we have to die to entertain you?"

Q shifted in his chair, an amused light in his dark eyes. "I figured that since you were going to die prematurely anyways, might as well go out with a bang, no? And it's hardly as though you're the only Jean-Luc Picard."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alternate universes, again. There is an infestation of British-accented French captains throughout the multiverse. And I figured that since your timeline ends in disaster..." He trailed off with a careless shrug.

"Disaster?"

"Do you recall what happened on stardate 44002 point... oh, maybe... three?"

Picard frowned. "No."

"Does the name Locutus sound at all familiar?"

"...no. Should it?" Picard looked quite confused.

"What about the Borg?"

This time a look of recognition crossed Picard's face. "The cyborg species that we encountered after being transported through a time-space anomaly? The ones we fought and destroyed en route to Earth, right? And Seven. She's a Borg."

"How differently you and I remember that encounter. In the prime universe, _I_ introduced you to that charming species, not some random time-space anomaly. And you were assimilated on your next encounter. And freed. And as an indirect result, were able to save the Federation a few years later." Q paused. "Without my help and your assimilation, the Federation instead crumples under the pressure of the Borg. And thus your future would have been much, much more terrible. I saved you from that."

"That's a lie."

"On the contrary, mon capitaine, I have been absolutely forthcoming in this conversation. In fact, I have been most out of character."

"You had no right to do this!" Picard surged forward, but a stabbing pain in his back made him sink back, gasping. Q gazed at him pitilessly.

"I had every right. What right do insects such as you have to protest the actions of a god like me?" He laughed. "None. Mere mortals such as you are as far beneath me as the protozoan life forms of early Earth are below you now." Q sighed. "Pity, really, that you couldn't see the end of this. I have every reason to hope that it will be amazing."

The room was dissolving into darkness. Picard tried to cling to the light, to fight back, but it was no use.

"Goodbye, Jean-Luc."

The last thing he saw was Q's smirking face.

* * *

><p><strong>10) Jean-Luc Picard: yeah. Just dragging out his death scene a bit more. Kinda like Devix.<strong>

**And thus Q fills in all the plotholes, I hope. Kinda like that one page in Bleach where Aizen tells Ichigo the reasons for everything that has ever happened to him... rather abruptly.**

**Shorter chapter, sorry for that. Hope you liked it...?**


	16. Chapter 16: State of Grace

_~...all we know is touch and go, we are alone with our changing minds we fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time, and I never saw you coming and I'll never be the same... you come around and the armor falls, pierce the room like a cannonball now all we know is don't let go... this is a state of grace, this is a worthwhile fight. Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right...~_

-Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Riker had disappeared at some point during the night. Janeway wasn't very surprised. After what had happened... she didn't blame him.<p>

"What do we do now, captain?" Chakotay asked, still maintaining a very professional distance despite the fact that there was no one else here to say. And right now all Janeway wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a very long time.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea." She yawned. "There are... nine of us left? You, me, Riker, Worf, Seven, B'Elanna, Tuvok, Data... and Paris." Mostly people from her crew. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried.

"Maybe we should just stay put. The last few times we've encountered other people..." Chakotay trailed off.

"Find a hiding place, then?" Janeway considered this. "Those tunnels we found. We could retreat to there." She didn't need to mention the self-destruct button that was down there, too.

* * *

><p><em>She killed your captain.<em>

Worf couldn't stop hearing Seven's words, shouted to him as he stormed out of their camp.

_Captain Picard is dead. And you weren't there to protect him. That was your duty as the security officer on the Enterprise._

Seven, Data, and Tuvok had returned early that morning, so early the sun had not yet risen. Those had been the first words out of her mouth.

_Your captain is dead._

In order to assuage his honor, in order to seek revenge for the death of one he was supposed to protect, he had to kill Janeway. And after that perhaps himself, for failing in the line of duty. For allowing Picard to die. For not being there when he was needed.

_It is a good day to die. It is also a good day to kill._

* * *

><p>B'Elanna wasn't quite sure where she was.<p>

She'd left Seven, Data, and Tuvok about an hour after Worf had. If the three of them were willing to kill others- or at least willing to stand by and let others die, as Tuvok seemed to be doing- then she was willing to risk searching for her captain. But then it had kind of backfired, as she was now wandering through the woods on her own, quite lost.

"There needs to be a path somewhere. I'm sick and tired of wading through these bushes," she growled under her breath, pausing and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

_And where the hell is everyone else? How big can this stupid place be?_

She sighed and started forward once more.

And promptly stumbled upon a dirt path.

Which had most definitely not been there before.

_What...?_

Shrugging, B'Elanna set off along this. So whoever was running this arena had made a path appear. Sure. And it was probably leading her to her death. But whatever. It was a lot easier walking along here than crashing through the woods and tripping over random fallen branches.

She'd been walking for quite awhile when she realized that everything had just gone completely silent. The birds, which had kept up a pretty constant chirping, seemed to have disappeared.

It was a bit creepy.

"B'Elanna!"

She spun, startled, to see Tom Paris hurtling down the path, brown eyes wide. "What the hell?" she snapped.

He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along with him, panting. "Get out of here."

"What the _hell_?" she repeated, wrenching her hand away. "Why're you running?"_  
><em>

"The android's after me." Tom glanced behind. Though there was no one else in sight yet, she hardly doubted his words. From what she had seen of him, Data was crazy and willing to kill. And he would hardly chase after someone if he did not intend to murder them.

"We'll never outrun him," she hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the side of the path. "He's too fast. Our best bet is-"

"For me to stand and fight and for you to hide. Got it." Tom pulled out a knife.

She slapped him. "Are you implying that I can't fight?"

"Never, B'Elanna..." Tom grinned at her. "I just figured that I'd better face him alone. So you can get away." The sound of footsteps made him look up. Data wasn't in view yet. "So go."

"No way." She crossed her arms and planted her feet, daring him to make her move.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Startled, she jerked away, heart pounding. Tom took advantage of her distraction and shoved her backwards into a bush, out of view from the path. She crouched there as Data rounded the corner, cursing him under her breath.

_He did that just to enrage me, didn't he? Damn him._

"Where is the female?" Data asked. The android had nothing in his hands, but B'Elanna knew exactly how much damage he could inflict with just his fingers.

"What female?" Tom said, laughing slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There is no use in lying. I saw a female with you."

"I don't betray my crew, sorry." Tom leveled his knife at Data, a determined look in his brown eyes. "Unlike you, I won't kill a friend of mine."

"Very well." Before Tom could even move forward, Data's arm shot forward, punching straight through the man's chest, dark red splashing across the path in a lurid splatter. Tom coughed, spraying dark red blood across Data's yellow uniform.

B'Elanna covered her mouth with her hands, choking back a scream.

The cannon boomed and Data shoved the body away. He turned to where B'Elanna was hidden, a small smile on his artificial lips. A thrill of fear went through her- he'd known where she was the whole time.

"Hello, female. That is not a very good hiding spot."

She stood, furious, refusing to face death hiding like some animal. "I will never forgive you for killing him."

"I do not need your forgiveness." And his hands closed around the side of her head. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>9) Tom Paris<strong>

**8) B'Elanna Torres**

**STILL ALIVE:**

**Chakotay/Janeway**

**Seven/Data/Tuvok**

**Riker**

**Worf**

**I have exams coming up, so I will not be able to update until afterwards. Maybe in a few weeks...? Sorry 'bout that. **


	17. Chapter 17: Night Vision

_~By day give thanks, by night beware. Half the world in sweetness, the other in fear. When the darkness takes you with her hand across your face, don't give in too quickly find the things she's erased. Find the line, find the shape, through the grain. Find the outline and things will tell you their name... I would shelter you and keep you in light, but I can only teach you night vision...~_

-Suzanne Vega

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun had set two hours ago and the stars were out. Chakotay was fairly sure that there were fewer stars out now than there had been that first night. Maybe it was just him, but the arena also seemed darker now. Perhaps their time here would end in total darkness.<p>

Of course, nothing could compare to the utter blackness of space. And there were more stars out there than ever would shine on a planet like this.

He recognized many of the constellations in this sky, though many were shifted or in the wrong part of the sky. This was Earth. Some bizarre part of Earth history, perhaps, or more likely a parallel universe. But either way, this was a planet he knew. One he had been born on, in fact. And if humanity existed here, they were the ones running this 'game'.

A sickening thought. Truly.

"Chakotay."

He turned his head to look at his captain, not stirring from the tree he was leaning against. "Kathryn." It seemed like the most natural thing to call her at this moment.

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive?" There was a vulnerability on her face that he had rarely seen.

His first instinct was to say yes, of course they would. They always did. But this wasn't a normal circumstance, and he could only answer her with honesty. "I don't know. Maybe not."

"Captain Picard won't. Not anymore." She paused, pain evident on her face. "I killed him."

He felt a flash of anger for the people that had trapped them there, that had forced her and everyone into this, that had caused her this pain. "Perhaps it is better to be dead than to play a game such as this."

She met his eyes, steel in her gaze. "That button. The self-destruct button. If we truly believe that, we'd press it."

"If there is a point when we know that we cannot escape, that the only way out is a fate worse than death, then we shall press it." He took her wrists, feeling her pulse beneath her skin. "But there is still hope, Kathryn."

Their faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath on his skin, see the stars reflected in her eyes. His heart was pounding loud in his ears as she leaned in a bit closer...

A sudden rumbling noise made her jerk back, startled. The earth beneath them was shaking, the trees wavering and pebbles bouncing on the suddenly unstable ground. He grabbed her arms, steadying her.

The earthquake slowly ceased and he looked at her, unsurprised to see a professional look on her face. The moment was gone.

"Earthquake, huh? Maybe we'd better move to a safer location."

* * *

><p>A beast of fire stalked William Riker.<p>

He was running through the desert, feet pounding the sand and breath rasping in his dry throat. Clouds of dust rose at his every step, obscuring the path before him. Sweat dripped into his eyes, clouding his vision. Every now and then he risked a glance behind him to see if it was gaining.

It was always a bit closer than the last time he had checked, a few steps closer to crushing him. He could feel the heat radiating from it, orange glow illuminating the sandy earth.

It was twice his height, orange and black flame, with enough mass to make the earth shiver every time it took a step. It had woken him from his dreams, and at first he thought it _was_ a dream. But it had soon proven otherwise, as his burned hands showed. He'd tried to fend it off at first.

_If I would just get to a portal, I'd be safe. There's no way something that big could fit through. _At least, he assumed so. The blue circles were only just big enough to fit a human, after all.

There was one only a few yards ahead. He could see its glimmering blue shadow, hear the faint high pitched whine that always accompanied a transport through it.

He increased his speed, forcing his legs to pump even faster. Everything ached. His breath tore in and out of his lungs and there was a sour taste in his mouth as he struggled to push his exhausted body just a few more steps, a few steps more...

Riker dove the last few feet, falling through the portal headfirst. He landed on a soft carpet of leaves and rolled, gasping for breath, relieved at his narrow escape.

The fire-beast burst through the portal.

He had time for one last scream before he was enveloped in the flames.

* * *

><p>Seven leaned over the rock at the clifftop, watching this with great curiosity. She'd seen the firegiant from far away and had had the sense to warn her alliance and relocate to a safer vicinity. This Enterprise crewperson apparently had not.<p>

"It looks like a Balrog," Data noted.

"A what?" The Collective had never assimilated a creature by that name.

"From a fantasy series published in the twentieth century. A mythical beast of fire that all creatures feared."

"I see." Apparently whoever was running this arena was a fan of fantasy literature.

The orange glow fizzled out as the creature- whatever it had been- disappeared. A cannon blast echoed through the arena.

"That was William Riker, first officer on my ship," Data noted emotionlessly.

Seven nodded. "He was weak. Otherwise he would not have died."

"There are six of us left."

"Incorrect." When Data looked at her quizzically, she continued. "There is one of you. And there is one of me. And one Victor among the six Tributes left. There is no 'us' when you are dead." A bit confusing for a statement made by such an efficient being as her, but oh well.

"One Victor. I suppose you think that that will be you?" Data asked, though there was no resentment in his voice.

"Of course. That is the only way that this would end." She turned back to surveying the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>7) William Riker<strong>

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18: For You

_~...All I saw was smoke and fire, and I didn't feel a thing. But suddenly I was rising higher and I felt like I'd just made the biggest mistake... and the answer rang out clear from somewhere up above. No greater gift has man than to lay down his life for love...I'm not trying to be a hero, I don't want to die. But right now in the moment, you don't think twice... could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it could I take the bullet... for you?...yes I would, for you...~_

-Keith Urban

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine Part One: Showdown<strong>

* * *

><p>The ninth day began with a blood-red sunrise. Seven of Nine, Data, and Tuvok were on the move before the sun was even fully above the horizon, on their way to where they had seen smoke rising the night before.<p>

Tuvok knew that this was it. The only two others left in the arena- besides the three of them- were the captain and Commander Chakotay. And knowing the two of them, they would be together still. This time, Seven wasn't going to let anyone escape alive. It was fairly obvious that the former Borg was willing to do anything to win.

It was a good thing that he was here. He almost shuddered to think about what would have happened had he been separated from Seven, unable to be in place at this last moment to protect the captain.

* * *

><p>The only warning Janeway had of her impending death was a soft whistle of air.<p>

She threw herself to one side, operating solely on instinct. Seven of Nine landed with a soft thud right where she had just been sitting, a knife in her hand and a twisted snarl on her face.

"Chakotay!" Janeway screamed, hands searching frantically at her belt for a weapon that wasn't there. She scrambled backwards, away from Seven.

Tuvok and Data emerged from among the trees. The android was as expressionless as usual, but there was something on Tuvok's face that might have been worry.

She backed away, heart pounding.

"Captain!" Chakotay grabbed her arm and yanked her away, pointing north. "Portal. Up there. If we get through there we'll end up on the mountaintop and we can jump through any random one. They won't be able to track us."

"Good idea." She glanced back and was horrified to see that Seven was gaining on them. "Dammit. Chakotay, do you have that crossbow?" If she had to kill Seven to stop this murderous rampage, so be it. It was no different from putting down a dying dog. Or so she tried to tell herself.

"I do." He pulled it out of apparently nowhere and she took it. She skidded to a halt and spun, stringing a bolt to the string. Unlike a regular bow, a crossbow was much easier to aim and fire. Very little skill was involved.

Seven saw the weapon in her hands and dodged, the arrow only just missing her face. Janeway cursed under her breath and reached down to reload.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay's hand fastened around her arm and she was yanked off her feet into a spinning world of blue. The portal's drone filled her ears as she saw Seven snarl and leap after her...

She landed with a thud on top of Chakotay at the top of the mountain. Flushing red, she scrambled to her feet and looked around desperately.

"Which one?" she asked, glancing from portal to portal.

"It doesn't matter!" Chakotay stood, moving towards the nearest blue circle. He froze as cold steel touched the back of his neck.

"Not so fast." Seven emerged from the portal, a smirk on her face. Data's sword dug a bit into Chakotay's neck and he winced. Janeway tightened her grip on the crossbow, leveling it at Seven's chest.

"I'll kill you if he gets hurt," she warned.

"And if I die, he dies. We appear to be in a standoff. Again." Seven shrugged. "Not that I care. I can wait for as long as you want me to." Behind her, Tuvok emerged from the portal and met his captain's eyes, raising an eyebrow.

_At least I have another ally here. _Janeway looked away, refusing to betray Tuvok to Seven with any kind of carelessness.

Seven's light eyes met hers, intense and insane. "Or... I could just kill you right now." She drew a knife, flipping it from hand to hand. Janeway fired the bow, startled, but the arrow flew off into space, over the side of the mountain. She heard it clatter against the ground below several long seconds later.

Seven's grin widened. "You're pathetic. I have noted that you tend to enter a situation, screw up, and then fix the situation in a grand manner. I have always found that to be an inefficient method of solving problems, but I suppose it is a trait common to all Starfleet captains."

Janeway tried to move, but the former Borg was too quick for her. Faster than her eye could follow, the blonde's hand flashed out, knife flying from her grasp, straight towards her captain.

And then a dark shape stood in front of Janeway, a terribly familiar shape. She heard a soft grunt of pain, saw the splatters of green blood on the ground, and screamed.

"Tuvok!" She caught the Vulcan as he fell backwards. Seven's knife was buried in his throat, which was spurting blood everywhere.

His mouth moved soundlessly, blood bubbling up from one corner of his lips. He might have been saying goodbye.

The cannon boomed.

"I always knew he was a traitor," Seven noted.

"Not as much of a traitor as you," Janeway spat, head snapping up as she glared at Seven. Then the look on her face softened. "But it's not your fault, is it? It's the arena's fault. Just like when you were part of the Collective."

"And the logical corollary would be for you to free me from this as well. No thank you," Seven replied. She drew a knife from her boot and advanced on the captain.

Janeway stood, pulling her own knife out. The absurdity of this situation almost made her laugh. Fighting one of her crew with a knife on the top of some random mountain? Not what she had expected from Starfleet.

Seven's arm blurred as she struck out. Janeway somehow got her blade up in time to block it, the force of the blow sending a shock up her arm. The next strike sent her knife flying out of her hand. She looked up into Seven's merciless eyes.

_Is this where I die?_

"Kathryn!" Chakotay wrenched free of Data's grasp with surprising speed. He slammed into Seven, driving her backwards towards the edge of the mountaintop, away from Janeway. For a second they struggled there on the brink, Seven's face twisted with fury and insanity.

Suddenly Janeway knew what Chakotay was trying to do. She started forward, a cry rising on her lips.

Chakotay's eyes met hers and he smiled, mouthing something that might have been, _Love you._ Then he grabbed Seven's arms and threw himself backwards, off the cliff.

"No!" Janeway threw herself at the edge of the cliff, futilely reaching for Chakotay.

The double cannon boom echoed through the arena. Janeway buried her face in her hands. Behind her, something flickered in Data's golden eyes that might have been an echo of normality. The android turned and disappeared into a portal, leaving the captain of the Voyager alone on the mountaintop.

* * *

><p><strong>6) Tuvok<strong>

**5) Chakotay**

**4) Seven of Nine**

**Hope you think I resolved the Seven thing in an okay manner. I feel like dying to protect their captain is something both Tuvok and Chakotay would do...**

**Three people left and two more chapters.**

**Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19: Wish You Were Here

~_...So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain. Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell? And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage? How I wish, how I wish you were here. We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year, running over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old fears. Wish you were here...~_

_-_Pink Floyd

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is so wrong. I shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be dead.<em>

Janeway knelt at the edge of the mountain, clenching her fists and biting her lip, trying to hold back tears. After so many years in Starfleet, one might have thought that she was used to death. But this...

_They died trying to protect me._

This was senseless slaughter, death for the amusement of some greater power. And her entire senior staff had died for this... this g_ame_. This was not something Starfleet had ever trained her for.

_Chakotay..._

The tattoed man had always been there for her, a calm spot in the sea of chaos that was the Voyager's bridge. She'd always been able to rely on him. She'd trusted him with her life on multiple occasions. And now he was dead, protecting her.

The tears spilled from her eyes down her face as she stared down the mountainside from which Chakotay had thrown himself, taking Seven of Nine with him into death.

_May you find your way to the afterlife safely._

* * *

><p>Worf swung the sword through the air, face set with determination. He would find her, the woman who had killed his captain. He would avenge all those of his crew who had died. It seemed that everyone had forgotten that he had existed, and he would be sure to use this to his advantage.<p>

The sound of a footstep behind him made him spin, raising his sword with lightning speed. He lowered it just as quickly when he saw who stood there.

"Commander Data!"

The android stepped fully into view and Worf was surprised to see a clear lucidity in his golden eyes that had not been there since they had all entered the arena nine days ago.

"Lt. Worf." Data looked at the Klingon. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Deactivate me."

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before Worf rumbled, "Excuse me?"

"The influence which has been affecting me since entering the arena has lifted. I am under my own control once more. I am not being forced to kill. And thus I choose to... to die, one might say, rather than kill once more."

Data did seem much more sane than he had been before, Worf had to admit. "But sir..."

"Do not protest. You must be quick. I do not know if the influence will return."

"And will turning you off mean that I can revive you later?" Worf asked.

"No. The forceable invasion of my circuits has degraded them to a critical point. My internal diagnostic scans have informed me that if I were to be turned off at this point, I would not be able to return." The prospect of permanent deactivation- death- did not seem to affect the android. Then again, he had no emotional expression anyways.

Worf still hesitated. "Surely there is another way out of this situation, sir."

"There was a time when you asked to be allowed to commit ritual suicide rather than die of an injury. I ask for death on my own terms. It is something I had thought a Klingon would understand." Data tilted his head to one side, a familiarly quizzical light in his golden eyes.

"I did not die then."

"There is no convenient way out of this situation as there was then," Data replied quietly. "It is the only way I can see out of this conundrum. So I ask you, the only one here that can do this for me." Had he been human, there might have been a pleading note in his voice.

Worf nodded. "And when you are dead? What orders do you have for me?"

Data considered this. "I wish for at least one of my crewmates to win. This is a symptom of what humans call 'friendship', is it not?"

"I would say so."

"Then win. Win this and escape this arena." Data nodded. "You know where the button is."

With a heavy sense of dread, Worf reached up, fingers brushing the fabric of Data's dirty yellow science uniform. His hand paused over the spot on the android's back that would end it for him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

Worf closed his eyes and pressed the button. Data's dead weight fell forward into his arms at the same time as the cannon blasted. The Klingon slowly lowered his superior to the ground and opened his eyes staring into the android's blank gold ones. Then he lifted his head and howled to the sky in the ancient Klingon ritual.

A warrior was coming to Sto-vo-kor.

* * *

><p><strong>3) Data: was that a believable motive? I hope so.<strong>

**My apologies for the shorter chapter. But... yes, there are two people left. I know everyone totally forgot about Worf, but... oh well.**

**Merry Christmas.**


	20. Chapter 20: Set the World on Fire

_~...We stand tall, united, watch them fall, divided, break the chains and now we'll show them all. Fight for all you know when your back's against the wall, stand against the liars, stronger than before. When your life becomes a war set the world on fire... When you can't take any more of what they're living for, set the world on fire...~_

-Black Veil Brides

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine Part Three<strong>

* * *

><p>When the cannon fired for Data, Janeway looked up, surprised. So it was over. There wasn't anyone else in the arena... right? So that meant she was free now. She'd won.<p>

Nothing happened.

Well. Maybe there was someone she'd forgotten.

She stood, stretching and feeling her muscles groan a bit. Staying in one spot was dangerous if the game was still going on. That much was obvious. So the best thing to do right now would be to enter a portal and hide until the twenty-third cannon sounded and this whole thing ended.

Or...

There was always the button. The one in the caves and tunnels below the arena. The one that said 'self destruct'. Pressing that would end the game just as surely as another death would, wouldn't it? And maybe that was a more honorable way out. Depriving the creators of this game of a winner. Wouldn't that make it pointless, this whole thing?

Perhaps it would be fitting revenge, one last act of defiance in memory of those who had died.

She regarded the portals before her. They had used the one nearest to that outcropping of rock to get here. That had been reasonably close to where they had found the entrance to the tunnels. She was confident that she could find the entrance. Finding the button might prove to be a bit harder, but it was possible.

A soft drone made her spin, hand going to her knife. One of the portals- about three or four away from her- had lit up, spraying blue light onto the ground. Someone was coming.

_Friend or foe?_

* * *

><p>Worf hit the ground with his sword out. His eyes met the captain's for just a second before he charged. This was the woman who had killed Captain Picard, there was no doubt about it. Here was his chance for revenge.<p>

Her eyes widened with fear and shock as she threw herself to one side, avoiding his weapon. He snarled as she turned and sprinted towards one of the portals.

"Coward!" he growled, spinning and charging after her. She entered the portal a split second before he threw himself in after her.

She wasn't going to escape this time.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. What the hell?<em> Janeway tumbled out of the portal and rolled, stopping herself against a tree. Her landing sent a jolt up her arm. Shaking off the pain, she stumbled to her feet and started towards the path that would lead her to the tunnels. Behind her, she could hear the Klingon's enraged roar as he crashed through the undergrowth.

She'd recognized him. He'd been with Picard that first day, right before they'd all been dumped into the arena. And he'd tried to fight his way out. His uniform was that of a security officer... and the way he was pursuing her with the single-mindedness of a Klingon fixated on some matter of honor...

It hit her suddenly, almost making her stumble. He was after her because she'd killed Picard. It was the only explanation that made sense.

And to be completely honest, there was a part of her that welcomed this. Killing a fellow captain, even by accident, was something that was punishable by life imprisonment. Here, in the arena, she would accept death instead. It was only right...

She shoved this thought away and forced a new burst of speed from her legs. No. She would end this on her own terms or not at all.

The sound of the Klingon's pursuit were getting steadily, but she could see the entrance, just behind a rock a few yards away. She skidded to a halt, panting, and threw herself at the rock, shoving it to the side. Her fingernails ripped open as she pushed, but she ignored the blood and stinging pain and lept down into the darkness.

They'd gone right, she remembered that much. Despite the fact that she was pushing her body almost to its limits, she started sprinting once more, breathing raggedly. Behind her there was a thump as the Klingon hit the ground.

What followed was like something from a nightmare. She was stumbling through the dark, dusty tunnel, rebounding off the walls as she struggled to find her way through. And behind her, growing ever closer, was the sound of heavy breathing. Some atavistic terror of the dark and wild beasts gave her the energy she needed to continue on.

A dim glow up ahead made her almost sob with relief. So close. She was going to make it-

A hand fastened around the back of her uniform and she was thrown to the ground. Gasping, she looked up into the Klingon's rage-darkened eyes as he lifted his sword.

Janeway rolled to the side and his blade bit into her shoulder, spraying dark blood onto the ground. In the low light she could only just make out the snarl that twisted his face as he raised his sword again. She forced herself to her feet and managed to stumbled a few more feet, into the chamber. The button on its pedestal was in the center, just a few yards away.

There was a sudden, blinding pain in her stomach and she looked down in horror to see the blood-stained tip of the Kilngon's sword protruding from her stomach.

"No..." she gasped, faltering. She fell to her knees, pulling him down with her. The movement sent another wave of pain through her and she bit her lip, forcing back a scream of agony.

He wrenched the weapon free and she fell forward, now on her hands and knees. Blood pumped from the ragged wound in her abdomen, spilling in a dark puddle onto the dirt floor. She closed her eyes, awaiting the killing strike, but nothing happened. Perhaps he was content to watch her die like this.

His mistake.

Janeway forced herself to her feet and lunged at the pedestal. The Klingon grunted in surprise and started forward, but it was too late. Her finger crashed into the button, depressing it with her last effort. She slid to the ground, leaving a bloody smear on the stone, and lay there, staring at the dark ceiling above.

_It's over. _

The ground beneath her began to rumble, chunks of dirt and rock shaking loose from the ceiling and peppering the ground with bits of rubble. The Klingon looked up, a look of alarm crossing his face.

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager closed her eyes for the last time. _I'll be there soon, Chakotay. I'm almost there._

The sound of her cannon blast was lost in the noise of the firestorm that filled the arena. A blaze rushed down the tunnels, orange and black and red, a destroying fury. Worf only just had time to look up before he, too, was lost in it. Within seconds, he was nothing more than a black cinder.

The inferno rushed through the arena, flattening stone and incinerating trees. The mountain in the center trembled, then shattered under the heat, sending flecks of stone miles into the air. The smoke rose into the sky in a black cloud, staining the flawless blue.

And somewhere, an entity laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>2) Kathryn Janeway<strong>

**1) Worf**

**And this story is officially complete! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and I hope that the ending is okay with you. Now that it's too late to change it, of course.**

**Review please~**


End file.
